Finding home
by WingNut04
Summary: This is a story me and my friend wrote together about what we think Daryl should of done after his brothers death. This story has been on here before but was taken down for some reason. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Daryl was running through the woods with his trademark crossbow in his hands. He was on the hunt for something he thought was long gone, a deer.

He came to a stop and studied the ground, making sure he was still on the right track. He turn to his left slightly and dashed off at pace.

'_come on, I need this_' he thought as he made his way down a small hill and came to a small clearing surrounding by trees. From the edge of the clearing he could see two walkers eating the very thing he had been tracking.

"son of a bitch" he said however the walkers didn't hear him however seeing them eat the thing that he wanted to catch and eventually eat himself angered him. All he wanted was a little break but he should be used to the cruel world he lives in now.

He let is anger get the better of him and he approached the two walkers. When he got within a few feet he fired an arrow through one of their skulls, killing it instantly. The other one didn't seem to notice or care it just kept on with its meal.

Daryl then took out his knife and walked behind the walker still eating and plunged his knife into the walkers head. He pulled his knife from the now motionless walker and put it away.

He walked over to the half eaten deer and sigh '_such a waste_' he thought then went over to the other walker he killed, he pulled the arrow out and wiped it on his trousers.

This was not turning out to be his day. All he had managed to hunt today was two squirrels. Looking down he decided it was time to call it a day but not before stepping on one of the walkers head as he left.

/

It was dark by the time Daryl got back to the cabin he was staying in. The cabin was in the woods but was a small thing, it was one room with only a bed, a chair and a fire place inside it but it had been the best Daryl could do based on the circumstances.

It had been five months since he had killed his zombified brother which was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. Killing the one and only constant family you loved nearly killed him inside.

Shortly after he had decided to leave the prison. It wasn't meant to be for this long. It was only meant to be for a few weeks while he sorted his head out but if he was honest he was glad to be back to the lone wolf lifestyle, only killing and cooking for himself, doing what he wanted too without having to worry about others but that didn't mean that he wasn't missing them.

After he skinned, cooked and ate the squirrels he caught he sat down on his bed and found himself once again thinking about the group back at the prison. He missed them all in a small way, hell he even missed Lil ass kickers crying. In fact she was the one he missed the most even though she wasn't even that old he had bonded with the small girl.

He ran a hand through his hair as he kicked off his boots and sighed "I wonder how their doing" he muttered to himself. More and more lately he had his mind drifting back to the prison.

He lay down on the bed and couldn't get the damn place out of his head. He rolled around trying to escape his thinking but it wasn't working. He stared at the wooded roof of his cabin and decided that maybe his mind was trying to tell him something and right there and then he decided that he needed to go back.

**I in NO way, shape or form own the walking dead. **


	2. Chapter 2

aInside the prison walls a babies cry echoed through the empty halls. Beth who was on baby duty that night groaned as she sleepily swung her legs over the edge of her bed and got up. Judith now around six months old and had been updated from the box with Lil ass kicker written on it to a crib that Rick and Michonne had found on a run.

Beth stood up and crossed the room over to the crib and picked up the baby, resting her in her arms and started to gently rock her back and forth. Judith had stopped crying when she felt herself being lifted from the cot and was now trying to grab Beth's blonde hair.

"Seeing as your not sleepy you must be hungry" Beth sighed as she started making her way toward the kitchen where they kept all food and drink.

Making her way out of her cell and down the stairs she could feel the cold floor against her bare feet which made her shiver a little. The prison at night was creepy enough but making your way through the dark halls while holding a baby put Beth more on edge for some reason. She entered the common area where everyone gathered to have meals or meetings, as she entered she could see a figure sitting at a table.

"Hello?" Beth asked a little nervously

The figure jumped up and turned around to see the source of the voice "oh Beth its only you" came a soft voice which Beth recognised immediately

Beth let out a breath "Carol, what are you doing up?" she asked curiously as she walked over to the other women

"I couldn't sleep" Carol answered honestly. She then looked at Judith "want me to take her while you make her a bottle?" she asked

"yes please, thank you" Beth replied passing the baby to carol, then made her way to the kitchen area of the prison. She made the bottle and was waiting for it to cool down. As she waited she looked around the room, what they had wasn't much, only at most ten cans of food so she guessed they would be going on a run again soon.

Her eyes then came across a box filled with pots and pans on the floor that had Lil ass kicker on the side of it and immediately she thought of the man who had left them, Daryl. Since he had been gone she didn't feel the group was as strong and sometimes she didn't feel as safe as she did when he was there and she didn't fully understand why but she did miss him.

She walked back into the common room to see Carol now rocking Judith. She walked over to take Judith back but Carol politely insisted that she wanted to feed her so Beth could go get some more sleep but instead Beth sat down at the table while Carol fed the baby her bottle.

"Hey Carol, do you ever think about Daryl?" Beth asked. In truth she wanted to talk to someone about Daryl and she felt Carol was the best person to speak to seeing as she was the closest to Daryl.

Carol nodded "at least once a day, not much else to think about these days" she stated not taking her eyes away from the baby in her arms.

Beth was trying to think of the right question to ask now. She had a few in mind but she didn't want to come across too nosey. She bit her lip before muttering "do you think he is ok?" in the end she decided not to ask anything personal yet.

An amusing smile came across Carol's face "I may not know everything about Daryl Dixon but I am certain that if anyone can survive out there, its him" she answered honestly. She truly believed that Daryl was fine out there.

"Do you think he will ever come back?" Beth asked.

"I honestly cant answer that but I do hope he comes back soon" Carol answered this time she looked at Beth and smiled "been thinking about Daryl yourself have you?" Carol asked with a teasing smile.

Beth's gaze immediately fell to the floor as she could feel her cheeks going red "not a lot, but I was just curious because you two were so close" she lied the truth was she wanted to talk about the red-neck hunter but wasn't sure why.

Carol nodded and looked back towards Judith "we are close but its like when he left with his brother Merle, that was something he had to do and so is this" she looked at Beth and knew Beth had lied slightly. Over the last few weeks Beth had been distracted slightly and now she was pretty sure that Carol now knew why, not that she was going to spread it around.

"yeah, I know Daryl wouldn't leave for no good reason" Beth said while letting out a yawn "I just wish he was here"

"I know me too, now come on you get to bed, I will put Judith down for you" Carol said kindly but also sternly so Beth couldn't refuse.

Beth smiled at Carol, then got up and walked out of the room but not before saying and thank you to Carol.

When Beth left the room Carol looked down at Judith "I think someone has a little crush" she said in a baby voice that made Judith smile.

/

Like every morning Daryl was up before sun rise. The benefit of being up so early was that he had all day to do what ever needed to be done. He was still going to go back to the prison today but he was also close to a local small town that he had barley checked out so he had decided to do that before returning to the prison.

As he entered the town he noticed that there was little walkers around which normally meant that they either got caught in a herd and went with them or someone else had already been here. As he continued he came across a small shop that looked to be in good state.

He pulled up in one of the parking spots available, got off his bike and started to investigate. First he tapped the stores window with the edge of his arrow that was loaded in his crossbow and waited. After a few minutes with no response he presumed it was safe so entered the shop but still had his crossbow ready just in case.

The shop was in fact nearly empty "damn, guess someone else cleared this place out" he said to himself but still continued to look around in case something was missed. The shop ended up having nothing in it that was necessary.

He was about to leave the store when he heard tyres screech. Instinctively he ducked down out of site, then poked his head over his cover to see the situation.

An SUV had pulled up near the building next to the shop Daryl was in. Two men exited the SUV "are you sure they came this way?" the first one asked, he was a tall and well build man with short black hair. He held a machine gun in his hands.

The other man shrugged, he was smaller than the other man but still looked strong "according to one of our scouts the couple were hunting for should be around here" the second man said, he only had a handgun in his hand.

Daryl watched the scene with confusion 'why are they hunting a couple?' he thought to himself but by the look of them he knew that he should just let things play out and not draw attention to himself. It was a good thing that none of them took a second glance at his bike.

The two men started to look around the streets, they seemed to be hesitant to go too far from their SUV. For ten minutes they looked behind walls, checked ally ways before the first man gave out a yell of joy "I GOT ONE" he shouted as he made his way back to the SUV while dragging a women by her hair. He threw her to the ground by the SUV as the second man came over. Both men had an evil smile on their face, this was not going to be good.

The women was covered in cuts and bruises and was dirty, it was obvious that she had been running and hiding for awhile. She was now crying and screaming "why are you doing this?" she was truly scared for her life.

The two men didn't seem sympathetic at all in fact it looked like they were enjoying her fear. "you have given us real trouble you know, now tell us where is the other girl you were with" the tall man stated

The girl didn't reply she was still crying and cowering in a ball on the floor. Daryl's hands tightened around his crossbow, he was angry. He couldn't tolerate any violence to women but he knew if he got involved now he would surely be killed so he grit his teeth and watched the horrible scene.

The second man got tired of waiting and grabbed the girls hair dragging her up to their level "tell us now you bitch otherwise you know what will happen" he smirked as he finished his sentence and the girls eyes instantly showed more horror and fear, which Daryl thought that wasn't possible.

"I...i don't know where sh... she is" the girl stuttered, her thought felt numb from all the screaming and running from previous days.

"Too bad" the second man said then he put his gun to her head and pulled the trigger. The girls body fell to the floor and neither men seemed fazed "so were still on the hunt for one more" the tall man said as he cut off a lock of the girls hair.

"Indeed, she seemed to be telling the truth as well so lets head out of this area" the second man said getting into the passengers side of the SUV, the tall man pocketed the hair he cut off and got inside the drivers seat and drove off.

Daryl got up when he knew the SUV was gone. He went over to the body to make sure she wouldn't come back as a walker. Looking down at the girl he could still see the fear in her eyes. He knelt down and closed her eyes.

He decided that he needed to get out of here as soon as possible. From what he could work out these bastards were taking people and setting them free only to hunt them for sport. He got back to his bike and sped off away from the small town with only one thing going through his mind. How was he able to get in without being seen?.

**I in NO way, shape or form own the walking dead. **


	3. Chapter 3

The prison group were sat in the common room ready for a meeting to discuss their current low food supply. Rick stood on the table in the centre of the room ready to address everyone. Carol was sat with Tyreese and Sasha, Beth was sat with Hershel, Maggie, Glenn and Carl with Judith in Carl's arms feeding her and Michonne was stood against a wall on the edge of the room. Even thought Michonne felt comfortable around these people she still didn't like to show it.

"Ok guys after the food we ate this morning we have next to nothing left. I should have been keeping better track and for that im sorry but we need to do a run today" Rick said getting everyone's attention.

"How much do we have left?" asked Hershel curiously.

"Only two cans" Rick answered in a low voice looking down. He really couldn't believe he hadn't been on top off this "im going on the run and based on what we need I will need another three people to come with me" he said and waited to see who would volunteer. It was times like this he wished Daryl was here, it would make runs a lot easier having him around.

Tyreese was the first to answer "I'll go, I haven't gone in awhile and I don't want to get rusty" he smirked

Rick responded with a smile of his own then Michonne spoke up "im going too" she said in an even voice to which Rick simply nodded. He looked around the room and was shocked to see someone's hand in the air, it was Beth.

"I want to go too" Beth said trying to sound determined. After her conversation with Carol last night she had decided she wanted to do more for the group and she hoped it would give her a distraction from all the thinking she was doing lately. However the group (except Michonne) looked shocked at what the small blonde was saying.

"Um Beth im not sure if that's such a good idea" Rick answered. Beth was a little disappointed with his answer but she was determined to go.

"But I really think it would do me good to get out of here for once, I will listen to your every word out there and Judith with start teething pretty soon so I can carry that stuff so the rest of you can carry the food" she stated. Rick had to admit that she was putting up a good argument.

He sighed and looked at the blonde, there was no mistaken that she wanted to do this but there was also slight fear in her eyes "normally I would decide on this but seeing as your Hershel's youngest daughter, I will leave it to him to decide" he said now looking at the old man.

Beth's eyes shifted to her father who was looking at her with an expression that gave off many emotions but the most visible one was worry "Bethy this isn't something like a game, its life or death out there" he said in a calm voice.

"I know daddy but I really feel like I got to do this" she answered him looking dead in his eyes. When she wanted to be Beth can be really determined.

Hershel sighed and looked down "you do everything they tell you too, you hear me?" he answered and was immediately greeted with a hug by his youngest daughter "thank you daddy" she whispered in his ear then pulled away to listen to the rest of the plan.

"NO, she isn't going" this time it was the other Greene sister speaking out. Everyone looked at Maggie to see that she was upset but very angry at the same time. Glenn was holding her hand in an attempt to calm her down. "your not going Beth, its too dangerous" she said again now looking at her sister.

Beth was at a loss for words for the first time that morning, she honestly thought her biggest challenge would be getting her daddy to allow her to go. However it turns out she had someone else on her side as Michonne walked over to the table everyone was staring at and put a hand on Beth's shoulder and looked at Maggie "I will protect her" she stated. This took some people by surprised but Michonne was always one to protect people and help them.

Maggie thought to herself for a minute, she couldn't go with them because she had guard duty with Glenn today and they were non-negotiable. But she had to admit having Michonne look after her little sister did put her mind at ease a little, Michonne was probably the best walker killer they had but that still didn't fully put her mind at ease and it showed on her face.

She felt a hand on her knee to see that it was Hershel "I know how you feel Maggie but we got to accept Bethy is 18 now and she has the right to make up her own mind and with Michonne saying she will protect her, I feel a lot better about it" he told his daughter hoping to ease her mind fully even if he wasn't fully at ease himself.

Maggie sighed in defeat and looked up at Michonne "please protect her" it sounded almost as a plea. Beth knew how to shoot a gun but she wasn't a good shot nor was she a fighter so she knew she would need help out there and she was thankful Michonne offered "you have my word" Michonne replied walking back to her spot by the wall.

Now it was sorted which four people were going on the run, the other went off and did what ever needed doing. Maggie and Glenn went off on guard duty, Carol and Carl took Judith outside for some fresh air and Hershel was going out to work on a garden he had started which Sasha had offered to help with. Even though it would be awhile before anything grew they worked on it everyday.

Rick, Tyreese, Michonne and Beth was now sat around a table as Rick was explaining the plan. "right the last place we went too still has food in there that would keep us going for at least 2 weeks, so I say we go there first" Rick informed the others who nodded accepting the information they were being told. Seeing they accepted it he moved on.

"Now Beth what will we need for Judith?" he felt weird asking someone else what is needed for his child but no one could deny that Beth had looked after her more than anyone but he was slowly forming a bond with his daughter when he wasn't needed for anything.

"Well as usual we need more baby formula but seeing as she will be teething very soon we need possibly some toys that she can chew on and some of that gel that you can rub on the babies gums" Beth said as she went through the imaginary list in her head.

"Is there any place around here that will have something like that?" asked Tyreese

"yeah, just opposite the place where we get the food im sure that there's a baby store, that should have everything we need" Rick replied he looked around at the four to see if there was any more questions but everyone looked like they were ready to go "ok meet outside by the trucks in couples of minutes" Rick said as he left to go find Carl and Judith.

/

Daryl had been driving awhile, occasionally checking behind him in case someone saw him leave that town and decided to follow him but so far nothing. For some reason what he saw kept coming to his mind, sure he knew that there were people like that in this world but seeing and knowing it was two different things.

His hands tightened on his handles. He was angry, probably the angriest he had been for awhile. He was even considering going back and try to take them out himself but he knew that was suicide.

As he drove a little more he started thinking about the place he was headed for, the prison. It had been months since he last seen anyone from there and truth be told he was wondering what everyone would think of him for leaving. Just then a thought crossed his mind, what if they weren't there any more.

He kept thinking of things that would keep them to the prison but how did he know if anything had happened. He then realised his biggest worry, what if the Governor had returned with a bigger stronger army. The thought of everyone dead truly did terrify him, the people in the prison was his family.

As he thought a little more on the subject he was starting to regret leaving for so long. He couldn't stop this train of thought no matter how hard he tried, he only hopped that everyone was still at the prison and that he would be able to make it up to them.

**I love to get reviews :) hint hint haha**

**I in NO way, shape or form own the walking dead. **


	4. Chapter 4

Beth looked out the window of the truck that her, Rick, Tyreese and Michonne was in. the place they were heading too was around one hour away. The ride was in a comfortable silence, so Beth was starting out the window at the outside world, this was the first time she had been out of the prison for what felt like years.

After Rick left to talk to his kids, she went to see her father before she left. They had a quick conversation, it was mainly Hershel telling her to be careful and stick with Michonne and do everything she said which Beth had agreed too and was going to do anyway.

Beth was in the back seat with Michonne while Rick drove with Tyreese in the passengers seat. They had decided that Rick and Tyreese would go get the food while Michonne and Beth would go get the things for the baby. Everyone knew it was a risk splitting up but it would be much quicker and that's what they were aiming for.

Beth looked down at the gun on her lap, she was not very comfortable having it because even with a still target she only hit it 50% of the time but she knew she needed some protection and she knew she wouldn't be any good with a knife.

Michonne looked at the girl by her side, truth be told she was glad Beth had wanted to do this run. She knew that Beth was finding it hard being in the prison all the time but she could also see how nervous the girl looked as well "its a simple in and out, we will be fine" said said quietly so only Beth could hear her. Beth was brought out of her thoughts and smiled at Michonne knowing she had to be confident about this otherwise who knows what would happen.

"Were here" Rick announced as he parked the truck. Beth quickly looked around, they were at what looked like a small shopping centre with a few shops scattered around the small area. There was around twenty or so walkers walking around aimlessly at some distance, she then looked at the other side and saw that everyone else was out of the truck and had taken down a walker each "come Beth, no time for site seeing" Tyreese joked.

She immediately left the truck with gun in hand and went straight to Michonne's side. "right, just like we planned get in, get the stuff and get out" Rick said as he and Tyreese made their way to the food store leaving the two girls. "ready?" Michonne asked only to receive a nod from Beth, then they starting making their way to their own store.

The two women made their was over to the store, keeping to the edge of the buildings so nothing could sneak up behind them. As they got closer to the store and walkers, their moans and groans could be heard at full volume which made Beth uneasy but she kept her mind on the task at hand and for Judith who was the one that would benefit from a successful run.

A walker made its way over to the pair, dragging its one leg that was broken and hanging off. "i got it" Michonne whispered while pulling out her katana and stabbed the walker through the eye socket letting the body dropped and she swung her sword to get the fresh blood off it.

Michonne kept her katana out and ready as the two made it to the store, they entered silently. Beth put her gun into her trouser band and picked up a basket that was by the entrance. They went through the isles picking up anything that was needed and so far they had got a few toys that Judith could chew on, the baby gel that helped teething baby's and some play mats that they could lay Judith down on.

They had covered nearly all the store going in dead silence "how we doing?" Michonne asked as she lead the way round a corner "nearly got everything" Beth answered "all we need is some more bottles" she said then she bumped into the back of Michonne who was standing still and tense.

Beth looked in the direction to where Michonne was looking and she herself froze in complete fear, she was hardly breathing. In from of them down the last isle was around 7 walkers just staring at the shelf's, it was weird behaviour but right now the girls only had once thing in their minds, escape. Normally Michonne would have taken them out but with Beth being with her she couldn't risk it so she moved her hand telling Beth to go back.

Beth was too scared to move. She had seen more walkers than this before sure but every time she had someone with her to wisp her away from the scene but that wasn't going to happen this time and that scared her.

Michonne put her hand on Beth's head and shook her slightly which shook woke her up. She looked at Michonne with a worried expression but Michonne looked the same as always, calm. She once again made her hand gesture and the pair started to step backwards slowly.

They were about to round the and leave the isle when Beth accidentally stepped on a child's toy that let out a noise and instantly all the walkers started making their way towards the girls, groaning at the prospect of food.

"RUN" Michonne screamed taking off with Beth in front of her. They took off down an isle that was a short cut to the entrance, Michonne took a glance behind her to find they weren't being followed which she thought was off but then she noticed that the unit of shelves between them and the walkers was shaking and started falling their way.

"Shit" Michonne cursed then quickly dived and pushed Beth out of the way and the 10 feet tall, heavy wooded unit fell down and on to Michonne's leg and a crack was heard before Michonne screamed in pain.

Beth looked up in shock at what just happened. Michonne had her leg trapped under an extremely heavy unit, her leg probably broken and the walkers were slowly making their way over the unit towards her and the defenceless Michonne.

/

Rick and Tyreese had had a very easy time, only two walkers was in the store they went in and weren't any challenge at all. They each had a crate full of canned food, they had been very lucky and their faces looked liked they had won the lottery.

"This should keep us all going for a long time" Rick said as they exited the store

"Yeah, with all this we might not need to do another food run for weeks" Tyreese said smiling as they got to the truck and lifted the cans into the back and got back into the seats they were in earlier and that's when they noticed it. Nearly every walker in the parking lot was making their way towards the baby store.

Both men's face was full of fear as they exited the truck "what's the plan?" Tyreese asked not really sure what to do.

"Obviously something has gone wrong, Michonne can protect Beth but not against that many so we got to get the ones outside to come to us" Rick said looking around then he came up with an idea "Tyreese get in the truck and get back to the prison now" he said but Tyreese immediately grabbed Ricks arm stopping him in his tracks.

"Are you crazy? Im not leaving you or those two" he said looking at the baby store.

"Listen, we don't know what's gone on in there. But we need to get that food to our group so please you do that and I will go and get those two and get back in one of those cars" Rick said gesturing to some of the cars in the parking lot. Tyreese didn't like it at all but Rick was the leader and he did know that no matter what at least one of them had to make it back.

Tyreese nodded and got in the truck "you better make it back" he told Rick then drove off. Rick wasted no time and started running towards the baby store.

/

Another gunshot was fired but it missed its target. Beth was standing over Michonne with her gun in her hands, she had shot down four walkers however that was with eight shots and she was running low on ammo. Currently she was only dealing with the walkers that made the unit fall but she could hear more groans and moans building up behind her, she quickly glances behind to see countless walkers trying to break through the glass of the shop and if that happened they were as good as dead.

Michonne was desperately trying to free her leg and as much as she hated to admit it but the pain was getting to her and making her lose her strength. She was also amazed at how Beth was doing, a few minutes ago she was frozen in fear but now she was fighting walkers. Michonne chalked it up to adrenaline and someone in danger for her change in attitude.

Beth fired two more shot and missed them both, she was out of ammo and had no weapons. She quickly bent down and tried lifting the unit of Michonne's leg but even with all her strength it wouldn't move.

"Beth just get out of here before the other break in" Michonne said realising the situation seemed hopeless for her.

"No, im not leaving you" she replied as she desperately tried to move the unit. None of them paid attention to the three walkers and one of them grabbed Beth's arm and pulled her. Beth tripped over the unit and had the walker on top of her trying to bite her but Beth held it back somehow but she knew she was going to lose strength eventually, this is the end crossed her mind as she was about to completely give up when a gunshot was heard and the walker on her collapsed dead.

Another two shots were heard when Beth pushed the walker off her and got up too see Rick with his gun out "Rick" she said happy to be alive and happy to see that he was safe.

"Come on, we got to get Michonne free" he said as they made their way to free Michonne. They managed to get her free but her leg was in such a bad way that she couldn't stand so she had to lean on Rick for support. Michonne looked over at the front door to see all the walkers still trying to get in, she turned to look at Rick "how did you get in?" she asked curiously.

Rick smile "back door" he said casually as they made their way for the back door.

They made it out and started going down the ally way when they came to the edge of the parking lot where they would have to cross to get to a car. "were going for that car over there" Rick said as he pointed at a red car that looked to be in good order.

As they were about to make their move a walker came behind them and was about to grab Beth when it suddenly fell to the floor which startled the group and they turned around to see an arrow in the walkers skull then a voice was heard "ya guys are getting sloppy".

They looked to the left and saw him, they were all shocked in a way to see him here of all places but Beth stepped forward with a smile on her "Daryl?" she asked in almost disbelief, that she was imagining it.

He merely nodded and smirked "one and only" he replied in a cocky manner but he was happy to see some of the prison group even if it was in a horrible situation. Before anything else could be said they heard that the groans of the walkers were getting louder. Rick looked round the corner and saw that the walkers were heading their way.

"Damn it, their heading this way" Rick informed the others as him and Michonne moved closer to where Daryl and Beth were. Daryl quickly got to the other side of Michonne to support her more and said "come on, follow me I know a place we can stay for the night" and with that they took off to what would probably be their home for the night.

**Reviews really help keep me motivated **

**I in NO way, shape or form own the walking dead. **


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl, Michonne, Rick and Beth made it to the place Daryl considered to be safe. It wasn't far away from where the stores were. It was a small two bedroom, one floor house with Daryl's bike parked out front.

Daryl kicked open the door letting them into the house, on route to the house Beth took Daryl's place supporting Michonne so that Daryl could handle the walkers that drifted too close to them. When they entered they lay Michonne down on the couch in the main room, Michonne herself had passed out from the pain.

Her leg was a complete mess, it was bent in so many different ways and was bleeding heavily. "what do we have in this house medical wise?" Rick asked Daryl wasting no time in trying to help Michonne.

"Not much, a few pain killers and some bandages" he answered.

Rick cursed, that wasn't enough to last them for more than a night. He looked outside the window and could see the darkness of night starting to creep in. The truth was Rick was slightly worried, he didn't know what to do in a situation like this. First aid wasn't his thing.

Beth looked at the two men as she knelt beside Michonne and both looked a little lost. They were both great fighters but it looked like they didn't know a thing about first aid and she didn't know what over took her but she started giving orders "we need to get her leg as straight as possible, get me some towels for the bleeding and get the painkillers ready" she said and was surprised when the two men started doing what they were told.

Daryl came back in the room with the painkillers and set them by a bottle of water that was on a small table by the sofa, he noticed that there was towels wrapped around her leg now but didn't see the man that had got them "where's Rick?" he asked Beth who was wrapping the last towel round Michonne's leg.

"He went to do a small sweep around the house to make sure no walkers have got to close" she replied not looking at the hunter. Daryl sensed the girl was a little off but he decided not to say anything.

"How is she doing?" he asked in his typical low voice

"Im not sure, im just trying to make sure she survives so we can get her to my father tomorrow" she again answered in a way that told him that she didn't want to talk. She was glad to see that he was safe and sound but he had just left the prison without a word to anyone and for that she was angry with him.

Before anything else could be said Rick walked back in to the house "well it looks to be fine for now but seeing as its dark someone is going to have to take watch" he said as he walked up to them. Without a second thought Daryl volunteered and walked outside without another word.

The action took Rick by surprise, he thought Daryl would volunteer but he didn't think he would just walk out without saying a word. He turned to Beth who didn't seem fazed by the whole thing "what was that about?" he asked. Beth looked at him and just shrugged as she sat more comfortably by Michonne and was waiting for her to wake up so she could give her the painkillers.

/

Tyreese had made it back to the prison and was now sitting in the common room with Sasha sat by his side "there's nothing you could have done" she said smoothly trying to calm her brother down who looked awful.

"bu...but I shouldn't have left them, one of them is a young girl" he said putting his head in his hands.

The doors burst open and a raging Maggie made her way over to the pair "what happened?" she shouted, even though she was in a fit of rage tears were forming in her eyes.

"Im not sure" Tyreese answered honestly "me and Rick exited our store and the place where Beth and Michonne were was crowded with walkers" Maggie's face physically dropped at hearing those words but was then replaced with anger.

"And you just up and left? What kind of man are you?" she screamed at him as tears streamed down her face.

"Hang on Maggie" Sasha said getting up and standing between the two "Rick told him to come back with the food and then he left to help Beth and besides Michonne is with her so im sure that Beth is safe" Sasha commented trying to calm Maggie down.

"She better be" was all Maggie said then left the room.

/

Daryl sat on the porch of the house, smoking one of his cigarettes letting his mind run wild while he kept his eyes on the perimeter. He had his crossbow on his lap ready in case it was needed, he hadn't meant to be rude to Rick earlier but for some reason Beth's attitude bothered him and the worst thing was he didn't know why.

He had expected people to be mad at him for leaving them but he hadn't expected Beth to be one of the ones that acted on it. He looked through the window and saw Beth still sat by Michonne talking to Rick, it was a light conversation cause both were smiling. He found himself staring and smiling as he stared at the blonde girl, he quickly realised what he was doing as snapped his attention back to the outside of the house.

The front door opened and he felt someone standing next to him, he looked up to see it was Rick "mind if I join ya?" he asked.

Daryl just shrugged and muttered "free country" as Rick sat by him "you've been out here for awhile, want me to take over?" he asked the red neck hunter.

"Nah im all right" Daryl replied not really feeling like talking much but he knew after weeks of not seeing him that Rick had other ideas.

"Is this where you been staying" he asked curiously.

Daryl shook his head no "I was staying in a small cabin a few miles that way" Daryl answered as he pointed down a road. He decided it was better to just talk to him rather than ignore him.

"I see, what were you doing at that shopping bit then?" Rick asked

"I was on my way back to the prison when I noticed the walkers all riled up, so I stopped and decided to take a look" Daryl answered honestly.

Rick smiled at the fact that his friend was on his way back to the prison "well im glad you did, if you hadn't I don't think me, Michonne or Beth would of made it" Rick commented patting Daryl on the back while standing up.

"Not a problem" Daryl said not looking up at the man that had just practically thanked him. Daryl still wasn't used to thanks especially since he has been alone for a while now.

Rick smiled and nodded and walked back inside to see that Beth was standing by the door with her back to the wall. She had been listening to the whole thing. She looked a bit shocked cause she didn't hear Rick making his way back in, Rick smiled at her expression "you know he is still the same person as when he left, he just needed to deal with some stuff" he told her.

Before they left for the run this morning Carol had told Rick about the conversation her and Beth had that night. Carol never intended to tell anyone about it but with Beth being distracted lately and her going on the run she felt that Rick needed to know.

Beth nodded and walked back over to where the unconscious Michonne was and sat down again "I know but he's meant to be part of our group and this is the second time he has left, so he is probably going to do it again" she commented as Rick took a seat near the two girls.

"I know how you feel but he came back each time and this time he had a real reason for leaving" Rick told her.

Beth looked up at him confused "you know why he left?" she asked.

Rick nodded "the morning he left I spoke to him quickly and as a leader I needed to know why"

"Well why did he leave?" Beth blurted out wanting to know. She knows that he wouldn't leave if it wasn't for a good reason but after seeing him all good and fine she found herself angry for some reason and it confused her even more by the fact that when she first saw him after he saved them she was filled with joy.

"Im sorry Beth but if you want to know that, you will have to ask the man yourself" he told her with a smile.

Beth just stared at Michonne and the room fell silent.

/

It was a cold night as Daryl finished doing another sweep around the house before he ended up back at the porch. Rick and Beth had gone to bed awhile ago. Rick had tried to demand that half way through the night they swap the night watch but Daryl strongly declined it.

He turned the corner and saw a figure on the porch wrapped in a blanket. Daryl smiled a little bit knowing the darkness would hide it. He walked up onto the porch and took a seat on the other end of the bench "isn't it past your bed time?" he teased.

Beth smirked a little also replying on the darkness "very funny" she said sarcastically she held out another blanket "I thought you might be cold" she said quietly.

Truth was that Daryl wasn't cold in the slightest but she was being nicer than earlier so he took it muttering a thanks and wrapping it around himself.

They sat in silence for awhile until Daryl decided to break it "you know you can go back inside if you want, I got things covered out here" he said in his normal quiet tone.

"I know you do but I want to ask you something if that's ok?" she asked biting her lip. She was confident earlier talking to him but now that her anger had cooled down she was back to being a little shy in front of him.

Here it is, Daryl knew that he would have someone want to ask him questions. He was dreading answering questions but for some reason while he was sat here with Beth he felt some-what comfortable.

"Sure" he muttered glancing at the blonde before looking elsewhere.

"Why did you leave us?" her voice was so soft it had a sweet scent for a serious question.

Daryl sighed, again he had expected this to be hard but strangely enough he felt the words just pouring out "The Governor killed my brother" he stated.

Beth wasn't shocked by this, it was the most logical outcome from the information they had so she waited for him to carry on.

"He turned into a walker and I was the one who put him down" Daryl's voice was heavy when he spoke those words. It was evident to anyone who heard it that this was probably one of the hardest things he has ever spoke about.

This time Beth was shocked. It was bad enough to see parts of her family turn into walkers and be killed but having to kill the one person who has been there for you all your life. She couldn't imagine the pain he must have gone through "im so sorry" she said hoping it would help but she knew it wouldn't.

"Don't be" Daryl said now looking at her and Beth could see fire burning in his eyes "the only one that's going to be sorry is the Governor when I get my hands on him" he was nearly shaking with rage.

Beth was captured by the passion in his eyes, it was so unlike Daryl to show emotion. Even if it was hate and fury it still was a site to see, she hadn't realised she had moved a little closer when she asked another question "Did you leave us so you could try to track down the Governor?"

Daryl looked at her eyes and saw the innocence in them and calmed down slightly "Nah, I left because I was grieving and I wouldn't of been able to be around others during that time but then I got used to being on my own again so I stayed by myself for longer than I needed" he answered honestly.

Beth was slightly surprised by his answer. That's the longest reply she had heard Daryl give her. Silence fell between them again but this time Beth broke it "I only have one more questions" she looked at him as if to ask if it was ok to continue.

Daryl gave her a nod which she smiled too.

"Were you planning on coming back?" she already knew the answer because of what she heard earlier but she felt a need to confirm it.

"I would be their now if I hadn't had to save your ass" he smirked at the girl who smiled back at him.

Daryl then got up and stretched "come on, go get some sleep you will need rest to be ready for tomorrow" he said as he still held the blanket around himself.

Beth stood up and before anything else could be said or done, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Daryl was caught off guard and he wasn't sure what to do so he just placed one of his hands on her elbow. Beth mentally smiled as he did this, it was his way of showing he cared she guessed.

"Thank you for showing up when you did" she said as she released him and walked back inside the house.

Daryl stood still for awhile before he started another trip around the house, the only thought in his head was that he wanted to hug Beth again, have her close and he needed to get rid of these thoughts and quick.

**I in NO way, shape or form own the walking dead. **


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl was dozing off on the porch, the morning light was just making an appearance and he was happy it was a walker free night. He rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake a little longer when he heard a scream from inside the house.

He burst through the door to see Michonne sat up on the couch with a pained expression on her face "what the hell you trying to do women?" he asked as he walked towards her.

She grunted and looked away from him "I was trying to reach the pain killers" she muttered just enough for him to hear her.

Daryl sighed, he knew exactly how Michonne was feeling. It was like the time when he got injured while looking for Sophia. Him and Michonne were people that liked to be active so being injured and stuck in one place was so frustrating for people like them.

He picked up the painkillers from the table and handed them to her "you need water with them?" he asked.

Michonne shook her head and took the tablets as they were "thanks" she muttered as she adjusted herself so she was laying down again "you back for good this time or you going to take off again?" she asked looking at him.

Daryl couldn't believe it, even Michonne was asking him questions but he felt that him and Michonne had a strange bond because they are so alike. "Nah, im coming back with you three and staying put" he said with a small smile "miss me that much did ya?" he asked with a smirk.

Michonne smirked back "made no difference to me, but a lot of the people at the prison really misses you. Some more than others" she answered as she glanced towards Beth's door.

Daryl didn't really take notice of it though, he thought she was just checking her surrounding. A rare miss from Daryl. Before anything else could be said Rick came out of his room "Michonne your up, how are you feeling" he asked.

"Like hell" she answered honestly as she looked at her leg covered in towels and she smirked again "nice patch work" she commented.

"That was Beth's doing" Rick answered as he looked at Daryl "were not exactly doctor material" he smiled remembering how bad he acted, he was glad Beth came along in the end.

"Where is Beth anyway?" Michonne asked curiously. Like Daryl, Michonne liked to know where people were and liked to know they were safe.

"Must still be in her room" Rick answered. He then got up and headed for her room to wake her but was stopped when Daryl grabbed his arm "let her sleep" he said as he let go of Rick's arm.

Rick walked back over to the two "yeah I guess she deserves it, this is her first run after all. Anyway we need a plan for today, we need to get back to the prison today otherwise Michonne's leg will likely get worse and the others might try to send out a search party" he said as he looked at Michonne and Daryl for suggestions.

"We need to get a car or truck first" Daryl said "and for some reason there are none around here, the closest ones are the ones at that car park by the stores" he informed the two.

"Right, well when we were there last time I saw this one red car that looked to be in good shape" Rick informed them as they tried to think of a strategy.

"Well we all know that Michonne ain't going no where on foot" Daryl stated looking at the woman, Michonne didn't look too happy about the statement but had no way of arguing against it "and based on the number of walkers at the parking lot I don't think Beth should go either" he said.

"I agree with you" Rick said "but we cant just leave Michonne and Beth here alone, no offence to Beth but if walkers get in, I don't think they will survive" Rick finished his eyes was on Beth's door hoping she hadn't heard him. The last thing she needed was a dent in her confidence.

"Beth did do a good job defending me at the store but I think your right" Michonne said agreeing with the leader.

"Well seeing as one of us has to go alone" Daryl said walking towards the door "i will be back soon" he said and was about to leave but Rick stopped him.

"Hang on, you have been up for over 24 hours, I think it would be better if I went" Rick said trying to reason with his friend.

Daryl however stared at him "Rick you have two kids waiting for you at the prison and if you leave and don't come back I wouldn't be able to live with myself" as he said this he could see Rick's eyes soften and Daryl knew he had just won "and besides we all know im a better fighter and survivor than you" he teased his friend while smirking.

Rick smiled back "just make sure you come back, don't want to lose you again" he said and some part of Daryl knew that he was saying that on behalf of all the prison but for some reason when Rick said those words all Daryl could think of was Beth.

Daryl smiled at the thought of her and was tempted to go see her before he went for some reason but he merely nodded and left the house.

/

Glenn woke up to find himself alone in bed "Maggie?" he asked out loud. He heard nothing for a minute but then her voice saying "im outside" calmed him instantly.

He got up, got dressed and walked onto the outside of the watch tower where him and Maggie spent the night. He wrapped his arms around Maggie "any sign of them?" he asked. It was obvious that the reason she was up early and outside was because she was worried for her sister.

Maggie shook her head, she looked absolutely miserable but because of the circumstances no one could blame her. Hershel wasn't acting like himself either, during dinner that night he hadn't muttered a single word. He just ate in silence then left for his room the second he was done. It was was a concern for everyone but the biggest worry was that they still hadn't come back.

Just then a voice called up to them "hey you two were having an emergency meeting now" Glenn looked down to see that it was Carol who hadn't waited to hear a reply she was already leaving.

Glenn turned and kissed Maggie on the cheek "come on" he said as he made his way down from the tower. Maggie looked out at the road that lead away from the prison for a second before sighing and also leaving the watch tower.

Maggie walked into the common room to see that everyone was already gathered. She took a seat next to her father and all eyes looked to the centre of the room where Carol was standing.

"I know that everyone is preoccupied with the situation but we need to come up with a sensible plan" she said as she looked around the room.

"It's obvious what we do, my dad is out there and were going to go out and get him" Carl said trying not to talk too loud so he didn't scare Judith who was in his arms.

"Not to mention my little sister is out there" Maggie said siding with Carl on the matter.

"I understand how you two feel but think about who is out there" Carol paused trying to think of the right words "Rick and Michonne some of our best fighters, they can take care of themselves and take care of Beth at the same time" she finished.

"So we just do nothing?" Maggie said getting slightly angry. Hershel put an arm around his daughter.

"I didn't say that, all im saying is that Rick and Michonne are capable so I think we should give it till tomorrow and then go out and look" Carol said.

"I am not waiting till tomorrow" Maggie said now ready to lose it.

Everyone could fell the tension until someone came to the aid of Carol "Carol is right, if we aimlessly go out there then we got no one to protect the prison in case something happens" said Sasha.

All eyes turned to her and she could see the anger in Maggie's and Carl's eyes but chose to ignore it, she knew what she said was true but she just hoped everyone else would see it that way too.

/

Beth stirred in her bed, surprisingly the bed was a proper bed with clean sheets and pillows, it felt just like she was at home again but she had been awake for awhile and decided to get up. She got out of bed and put on her jeans and top and stepped outside.

"Morning" she said as she walked into the room.

"You nearly missed the morning" Michonne said from the couch with a smile.

Beth suddenly remembered the events from yesterday and rushed over to Michonne's side "Michonne your up" she said giving her a look over to make sure she wasn't in any discomfort "how are you feeling?" she asked.

Michonne gave a small smile at Beth's worried face "im fine Beth, my legs hurts a little but Daryl gave me the painkillers this morning so that helped" she said to calm Beth slightly.

Beth sighed in relief "well where is Rick and Daryl? We need to get a plan together" she said with some hope in her voice that had been missing the last few weeks.

She saw Michonne's face drop slightly and that when she herself started feeling worried "what is it?" Beth asked panicking slightly, it was rare to see Michonne change a mood that quick.

"We already came up with a plan and its in action as we speak" she informed the blonde with a blank expression.

Strangely Beth looked a little more relaxed hearing that "oh, so what's the plan?" she asked.

"Because of my leg, we decided that we should get a car from the car park from the store and get back to the prison with that" Michonne explained.

"Oh, so is that where the two guys are now?" she asked nervously.

"Beth, Rick is outside taking care of some walkers that got too close to the house but Daryl went to get the car by himself" Michonne said calmly.

Beth suddenly had a look of horror and worry on her face "wh... why would he go alone?" she muttered as her expression changed to just plain upset.

"He wanted someone here to look after us and you know what he is like when he gets something in his head" Michonne said as she put a hand on Beth's shoulder. Michonne wasn't a stupid person, she had seen how Beth's behaviour changed when Daryl left and seeing how happy she was this morning gave it away. She knew Beth cares for the red neck.

"Bu...But I could of gone with him, im not injured and I could of helped" Beth said as if pleading for Daryl to come back and get her.

"He said that he didn't want you in danger with the amount of walkers" Michonne said, once again offering comfort to the girl.

Beth felt a tear roll down her face, she instantly rubbed it away "this is so stupid, why am I crying?" she asked in a happier voice hoping to fight off the sadness but she didn't fully know why tears were coming out.

Michonne wasn't sure what to do but she felt she had to do something "is it because your scared that he wont come back again?"

Beth nodded her head not looking at Michonne because she was embarrassed of letting a tear escape.

Michonne moved her hand under Beth's chin and made Beth look at her "he will be fine, he is one tough SOB" she said with a smile which Beth replied with her own smile and nodded.

Beth then got stood up "right, I better go check if Rick needs anything" she said and left the room. She got outside and saw that Rick wasn't in sight so she sat down on the porch where her and Daryl sat last night "please make it back safe Daryl" she said quietly before heading off to find Rick.

**I in NO way shape or form own the walking dead. **


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl poked his head around the corner of an alleyway and could see the stores come into view, he scanned the area and saw that there was not as many walkers as last time but there was still too many to just charge at them.

He then saw the red car that Rick had mentioned and had to agree that it did look to be in good shape. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to get to the car with attracting too much attention. As he looked around he realised that he didn't have much to work with and all he had on him was his trusty crossbow and a knife on his belt.

If he had to guess he would say that there was around 20 walkers but another problem was that he didn't know if any more was hidden away in any stores.

He sighed and pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he once again looked at his surroundings. "why cant there be anything useful around?" he muttered to himself as he took a deep breath inhaling the smoke that calmed him.

Another few minutes and he was done with his cigarette but was no closer to a solution so he decided to do what all Dixon men did and just wing it.

He moved out of the alleyway and ran across the road so he was leaning against the wall of the baby store, he edged closer to the edge to see if he had a straight run to the car but didn't have such luck, he had at least 4 walkers in his way.

Just then an idea struck him, he loaded up his crossbow and aimed it for a window on the other side of the car park "now or never" he said and then fired his arrow and it hit its target. The arrow smashed through a window causing the attention of every walker and they started making their way towards it.

When enough walkers was far enough from the car Daryl made a break for it, he shoved his way passed one walker making the walker fall to the floor. He was getting closer to the car when two walkers made their way towards Daryl "shit" he said then lifted his crossbow and shot the first one in the skull and it fell down.

In one swift movement, without changing speed Daryl swung his crossbow so it was on his back and he pulled out his knife. He plunged the knife through the eye with so much momentum that he went down with the walker but quickly recovered and carried on running not even caring about the arrow he had left behind.

He reached the car and tried to open it but it was locked "are you fucking kidding me" he said in a low voice, he quickly looked around and saw that some walkers were making their way towards him. No longer worrying about making too much noise he punched through the window of the car, cutting his hand numerous times causing blood to pour which really got the walkers more riled up.

He unlocked it from the inside and got in slamming the door behind him and then got to work on hot whirring it. He was on his back fiddling with the wires a number of walkers had their arms through the window trying to get him. The blood from his hand was slightly giving him trouble with the wires but in no time the engine roared.

Daryl sat in the drivers seat checking that everything looked fine and he was thankful to see that it nearly had a full tank of gas. He put the car into reverse and wasted no time getting out of the car park and began making is way back to the house.

While driving he looked at his hand that was still bleeding and from the looks of it he had a few bits of glass in there as well, he knew he would have to get it treated which annoyed him because he knew that one person would worry even though it was nothing.

/

It had been a long time since Daryl had left and Rick hated to admit it but he was getting worried, he knew that Daryl could handle himself but he was the leader and had aloud him to go into a dangerous situation alone.

He was standing on the porch on look out because earlier in the morning one or two walkers got too close and had to be dealt with so he was making sure nothing got out of hand.

The door opened behind him, he turned to see Beth "how is she?" he asked.

Beth walked up so she was besides Rick and both were keeping an eye out for walkers "she just had to take another set of painkillers" she told him in a slightly saddened tone.

Rick nodded, he had just heard her shout in pain again not so long ago "how many do we have left?" he asked her not really sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Only one" she spoke with downcast eyes. Up until now she had taken two at a time and that was only helping a little but without anything to help her they could only imagine the pain she was in.

"We need to get her back to the prison" he said in a determined voice but then realised that it wasn't up to him, it all counted on Daryl. Beth looked at him a guessed what he was thinking.

"He will do it you know, Daryl will get that car and come back here without any problems" she told him and to reassure him but the truth was she needed reassuring herself. Rick smiled at the girl and nodded "I know he will" he replied.

Beth knew she should of left it at that but she couldn't help herself "how come Daryl went alone? Michonne told me about how he wanted you here to look after us and didn't want any of us in danger but your the leader you could of done something" her voice was soft but strangely assertive at the same time.

Rick looked at the girl and his eyes softened "you know what Daryl is like he is always thinking of others no matter how he acts or what he says, he is one of those people and in all honesty I don't think I could of done anything to change his mind" he said trying to answer the girls question.

Beth then looked up at him "but I could of..." she started but Rick held up a hand to silence her "listen Beth the reason why Daryl went alone is because he cares about us. But he seemed to be dead set on not letting you go more than anyone" he said smiling at the girl. Beth looked a little surprised at what Rick had just told her.

"Any way we all know he will be fine so lets stop worrying and make sure were all here when he gets back" he said again and could tell from the look in Beth's eyes that she was more determined in her eyes and a bit of happiness.

/

Maggie was inside her fathers cell while the old man was sat on his bed "i don't like this, we need to be out there looking for her" Maggie said as she paced back and forth.

Hershel looked at his daughter, he was over the shock of his youngest daughter didn't come back from run and was now feeling a mixture of emotions "i know how you feel Maggie but even you got to admit if we go out there we have no idea where they would have gone" he said but what he said didn't please his daughter.

"So we just sit here and do nothing?" she asked throwing her hands in the air in anger and frustration.

"You know that's not what I mean but we should give Rick and Michonne time, they are more than capable of coming back here with all three of them safe and sound and we got to keep believing that's the truth" he said and that's when Maggie saw it, her father was on the verge of breaking down and only hope was keeping him together right now.

Maggie's anger seemed to leave her at realising how her father felt, she sat down next to him and hugged him silently which he returned. All they could do now was comfort each other and hope.

/

Daryl pulled up outside the house that everyone else was in, he turned off the car and made his way towards the house. He didn't bother knocking and just entered to see only Michonne was in the room "hey" he muttered.

"Hey, you took longer than I expected" Michonne said honestly, Daryl noticed that two more painkillers was gone and only had one left which didn't fill him with confidence.

Daryl however smiled at her words "Wasn't all straight forward but im fine" he said hiding his hand from sight "where's Rick and Beth?" he asked.

"Doing a sweep of the house, to be honest I have barley seen them" she answered.

"Right, well I got the car, when they get back tell them to get ready to leave" he said as he picked up a bottle of water and made his way to the bathroom but before he made it in Michonne's voice stopped him "she was really worried about you, next time talk to her before you go".

Daryl didn't say anything he just grunted and walked in the bathroom locking it from the inside, for a moment her forgot the pain in his hand as he thought of Beth "why was worried about me?" he said quietly to himself but then he was also shocked that Michonne had told him that, it wasn't like her to get involved in personal matters. Although he wouldn't admit it, he did feel bad for making Beth worry, he would have to talk to her when they got back to the prison.

He walked up to the sink and poured water over his bloody hand to clean it as best he could at the moment, he let out a hiss the water made contact with his hand. The bleeding had stopped sometime when he was driving and now that he cleaned off the dry blood he could look at his hand properly. He was not expert but there didn't seem to be too much glass in his hand but it wouldn't be anything that anyone could get out by hand so he had no choice but to deal with the pain until they got back to the prison.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and left to the bathroom to see that everyone was gathered in the room, Michonne was already leaning on Rick clearly ready to leave. Beth was slightly closer to him with a big smile on her face. He looked at her and smirked as he made his way over to them "everything go ok?" Rick asked as they all headed towards the door.

"Im fine, just a complication or two was all" Daryl said as they left the house. Once they were out of the house Daryl was supporting Michonne after seeing no walkers were near by, Beth ran to the car outside the house and opened one of the back seats so the boys could put Michonne down. Once Michonne was in the car Rick wasted no time in getting in the drivers seat leaving Beth and Daryl standing by the car.

Beth looked at him "so everything really went ok?" she asked, worry written all over her face and he couldn't help but smirk and nod.

"Yeah everything is fine, now get in the car and I will be right behind you on my bike" he said turning to leave only to be stopped by Beth who grabbed the back of his jacket.

He turned around only to see her looking at the floor "can I help you with something?" he asked not in a mean way but more curiously.

Beth muttered something that he didn't hear "didn't catch that" he said moving his head a little closer.

"I said can I ride with you please" she said louder this time and it wasn't just Daryl that heard it because Michonne was smiling in the car but Rick wasn't paying attention. Daryl was shocked by the question, he knew that she worried about him but why would she want to ride with him? He was at a loss but since she hugged him he had wanted to spend some time with her but he didn't understand why. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad but right now he didn't care so he replied "sure" then she looked up at him and beamed a smile at him.

"Really? Thank you" she said then ran off towards the bike that wasn't too far away.

Daryl smirked his signature smirk and walked up to the car window where Rick was "she's riding with me, we will stay behind you at all times" he informed his leader then walked off.

Rick didn't really mind but he did give a knowing smile as Daryl walked away, "so you see it too?" Michonne asked from the back seat.

"You would have to be blind not to see it" he started looking at Daryl who was telling Beth something about the bike "she has a thing for him all right" he commented.

"Do you think he feels the same?" she asked which Rick thought was weird because Michonne was never chatty but he didn't want to say anything, it was nice her being talkative.

"Im not sure, who can really say they know what Daryl Dixon is like" Rick said with a smirk

"Would you be ok with it if anything happens?" she asked him

"In this world if you can find something or someone to make you happy I say go for it and I would support them cause well she is 18 now and Daryl is my best friend" he said as he saw Daryl get on his bike and Beth got on the back of it, her arms instantly wrapping around Daryl's waste.

"i agree but with the others im not so sure but cross that bridge if we come to it I guess" she said as she saw Daryl making a sign saying he was ready.

Rick knelt down and made the two wires touch which started the car and both vehicles drove from the house.

**Ok people I have updated a few chapters now and am not getting much response at all so should I still keep updating stuff? ****Basically im asking if a few of you are going to keep reading this till I finish it? I wont update any more chapters until I know many people want to keep reading this.**

**I in NO way shape or form own the walking dead. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Before I start this chapter I would like to thank everyone that reviewed. It has made me see that there are people that really want me to finish this so I will. **

Beth was on the back of Daryl's motorbike, her arms wrapped around Daryl's waist she could feel his muscles that made her blush slightly but thankfully she knew he wouldn't see.

They were currently on their way back to the prison and as much as she was looking forward to seeing everyone and tell them that they are all ok (except for Michonne's leg). Some part of her wanted to stay with Daryl in this kind of way. She knew that she now had a crush on him but part of her was also telling her not be stupid, that he was an older man and that he wouldn't see much in a girl that had just turned 18 but when you feel something you feel it and that was that.

The bike vibrating underneath her wasn't helping her thoughts either but she was somehow managing with that. She wasn't totally sure whether or not she was going to act on her feelings yet but one thing was for sure. Just holding him made her feel so happy.

Daryl was also having a mini conversation with himself. What the hell was he thinking, he was strangely feeling something new for this girl but instead of doing what he normally did which what running away and keeping his distance. He was willingly letting her ride on his bike with him which he knew would involve them being in close contact.

Don't get it wrong he loved the contact of Beth, it was strange but it made him feel complete and safe. But there was always that voice inside him that screamed that even him thinking that was wrong, he was old enough to be her father for crying out loud but he had never felt this way about someone before and it was confusing for him.

The other thing he was concerned about was the fact that he was deliberately making sure he kept his hand out of her voice should she decide to poke her head round. Normally he wouldn't mind if someone saw an injury of his, he would tell them to mind their own damn business but for some reason he didn't want her to see all because he didn't want her to worry. This was all very confusing to him.

All of a sudden he tensed up slightly, Beth had just put her head on his back 'she tryin to kill me' he thought to himself as he relaxed again.

Beth felt herself breath a sigh of relief, she wanted to do a bit of a risk and get closer to him so she rested her head on his back, he immediately tensed but didn't say anything and then relaxed, she was glad that he hadn't minded however she also felt saddened a little because she knew this was as close as they were going to get.

/

Glenn was alone in the watch tower, Maggie was spending time with her father and Glenn didn't blame them. He knew it must be hard for them.

He then heard a sound that was now a strange one to hear these days, an engine. He ran to the other side of the tower to see a car followed by a bike come into sight and making a course for the prison gates "holy shit, Daryl?" he said as he started running down the steps of the watch tower and towards the gate.

As he ran towards the gate he saw Carl walking along the fence "Carl get the others tell them to come to the gate" Glenn shouted to the young man who instantly took off, running towards the prison.

Glenn made it to the gate just as the car neared it, he could see that the driver of the car was Rick and he instantly felt relief. He opened the gate allowing the car and bike inside. He instantly shut the gate behind them.

Glenn turned to see that the car and bike had made up the dirt road and was both parked on the concrete bit with the other vehicles they had.

As soon as they were inside and parked Daryl hopped off his bike and took Beth's hand helping her down, she thanked him but found that her legs felt like jelly. Daryl must of noticed because he smiled at her and said "don't worry that's normal" she returned his smile but was brought out of little moment.

"BETH" a voice came from behind them, she turned around and was tackled with a hug from her sister who had tears down her face "im so glad your ok" she said checking Beth for any marks. Beth also had tears running down her face now seeing her sister so emotional "im fine Maggie, im fine" she said hugging her sister again.

Daryl smiled at the pair and then noticed that all the prison group was coming out of the main cell block they all stayed in and each one of them looked shocked to see him, he had already put his bad hand in his pocket.

"Daryl?" Carol asked not believing what she was seeing.

"I will explain later but right now we need to see to Michonne" he said as he pointed towards the car that Rick and Glenn had just helped Michonne get out of and were now supporting her as they made their way towards the others.

A lot of people went over to help Michonne, Hershel saw that Beth was ok and was with Maggie so he disappeared inside to get his equipment ready.

Carol was the only one still standing with Daryl, he then noticed Judith in her arms and he smiled at her but didn't say anything "welcome back" Carol said smiling at the man.

"Good to be back" he said as he walked up to her "is my room the way I left it?" he asked.

"Yeah, no one touched it" she answered him.

"good" was all he replied and then trudged off leaving the group alone to re-unite.

Carol smiled as she watched him go "same old" she said to herself then went over to check on the crying Beth and Maggie.

/

Rick, Glenn and Tyreese had carried Michonne to the common room and gently put her down on a table that Hershel had put a blanket on. Now that she hadn't had any painkillers in awhile even the slightest touch was agony.

Sasha was standing next to Hershel holding a tray of equipment "first things first I need to see what's going on with her leg" he said as he took a pair of scissors a cut her trouser leg open so her leg was now visible, everyone gasped when they saw the leg. It was severely bruised all over in a mixture of yellows and purples but the main damage seemed to be near her shin bone because that was the area that was swollen.

Hershel touched and prodded a few places up and down her legging trying to see what was what but he had to deal with Michonne jumping and thrashing as he did, it turned out that the three men that bought her in had to hold her down as Hershel worked.

"By the looks of it she had broken her shin bone and done real damage to her muscles in her leg" he said as he took a big roll of bandage from the tray.

"What does that mean?" Rick asked curiously as he braced to hold Michonne down so Hershel could bandage her up.

"It means she is going to be on crutches for a long time and on pain killers for even longer" he said as he started to wrap the bottom of her leg that caused her to jerk forward "im sorry Michonne, just a while longer" Hershel said as he wrapped the material round her leg.

/

Beth and Maggie was in Beth's cell sitting on her bed while Beth told her story to Maggie who had insisted on hearing it. When Beth finished Maggie was looking strangely proud.

"Beth you know saved Michonne's life" Maggie said as she hugged her sister again.

"Yes but if it wasn't for Daryl, none of us would have made it" Beth said as she released her sister.

"Then I must remember to thank Daryl next time I see him" Maggie said smiling a genuine smile "im just so glad your ok" tears coming to her eyes again.

Beth smiled at her sister "im really glad I made it back" she said.

"Now I know your probably tired and want to get some sleep but why were you on the back of Daryl's bike and not in the car" Maggie said with a playful tone and mischievous look.

Beth couldn't help but smile but then faked a yawn and stretched, Maggie took the hint and got up and left but not before smiling at her sister.

Maggie made her way down the hall until she came to a cell that Carol and Judith was in.

Carol saw Maggie by the door and gave her a welcoming smile "hey" she said.

"Hey" Maggie said as she walked into the cell and sat down on the bed with Carol "i bet your happy that Daryl's back" Maggie said not wasting any time.

Carol at Maggie before looking at Judith "of course I am, with him back we now have our strongest fighter back and our best hunter" she said.

"Well that's true, but I meant you and him, you know rekindling some things" Maggie said lightly nudging Carol's side.

Carol suddenly looked shocked a turned to Maggie "what? No no me and Daryl ain't like that" she said slightly embarrassed a little "were just friends".

This time Maggie's face turned shocked and she instantly started saying "oh my god, im so sorry" she said completely embarrassed "i just thought you two were so close and..." Maggie started but got cut off by Carol.

"Yes were friends and that's all, believe me I have no interest in Daryl Dixon that way" Carol commented while laughing a little.

"Im sorry for jumping to conclusions" Maggie said also laughing a little bit, the moment had turned from awkward to two girls having a conversation very quickly. It turns out that the two of them got on really well, like they had been friends for years.

"And you should of seen father trying to round up the cows" Maggie finished her story causing both her and Carol to burst into laughter.

"I wish I could have seen that" Carol said as she cradled Judith who let out a yawn.

"I guess I better get this little one to bed" Carol said as she moved Judith to lie down on her bed.

Maggie smiled at Judith, she truly was one of the reasons everyone kept on going in this place.

/

Daryl walked into his cell and was pleased to see that Carol had been right, by the looks of it no one had touched anything in here. He dropped his crossbow and his knife on his bed and ducked under his bed a pulled out a duffel bag filled with cloths, being alone for months with only one set of cloths hadn't bothered him that much but now that he was around people again he would have to start washing again.

Daryl made his way to the shower room with cloths in hand, he turned a stall on, the water was always cold but everyone was used to that by now. Daryl undressed and stepped under the cold water and instantly he felt pain in his hand. He hissed as he moved the hand away from the shower "shit forgot about that" he said. He decided to have a quick shower, got dressed and made his way back to his cell.

He sat on the bed and was staring at his hand, it didn't look all that bad if he was honest but he could feel glass in there and he knew it had to come out.

He grabbed hold of some skin around where the glass had gone in and started to squeeze, blood instantly started to pour from the wound and he let out a few curse words. It took him awhile but he finally got the first one out, he was breathing heavy from the pain. He looked to the ground and saw a puddle of blood forming.

He thought he should have done this over a sink or something but too late now. As he was about to start on the second one he heard a voice from his cell door "oh my god, what happened to you?" he turned and saw a very worried looking Beth.

His first thought was to lie but his hand was dripping with blood so he knew that wasn't an option so he just came clean "when I got the car earlier today, I had to smash the glass and well I was in a hurry so" he looked at her hoping she would be relieved knowing it wasn't a bite or anything but if anything, she looked more worried.

She walked up to him and looked ready to yell "so you have been carrying on all day with glass in your hand? You idiot" she said looking at the mess that was his hand.

Daryl didn't know how to handle someone worried about him so he went back to the old him "Relax I got it, just run along" he said in his normal threatening voice but to his surprise she didn't flinch.

She was too concerned with him to listen to his threats and she was glad otherwise she would of ran and never mention it again but instead she bent down and touched his hand softly and began looking at it. The second she touched his hand Daryl felt bolt of electricity go through him. It felt good and it was all because this girl touched his hand.

He was brought out of his thoughts when she began speaking "your going to have to get the rest out properly instead of forcing them out" she said standing up but not letting go of his hand "come on, I got a few things in my room that can help".

Daryl didn't say anything but his mind was going a mile a minute. How was she having such an effect on him and why. He stood up but took his hand away from hers so if they bumped into anyone they wouldn't see the mess that was his hand. He looked out a window as they walked down the hall and saw that darkness was creeping in. 'it's going to be a long night' he thought to himself.

**I in NO way, shape or form own the walking dead.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Again I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story, it really helps me keep going. I would also like to mention that there will be mentions of sex in this story but it wont be wrote in detail, im just not that great a writer for smut. **

It was safe to say that for once Daryl Dixon was out of his comfort zone, he was currently in Beth's cell alone at night. Beth had dragged him there and then left him saying she needed to get a bucket from the storage room so he was sat on her bed and personally felt like he would prefer to take on a pack of walkers at this moment in time.

He was holding his hand trying to stop blood from going on Beth's bed or floor, he heard footsteps down the all and suddenly tensed. What if it wasn't Beth headed his way, normally he doesn't care what people thought of him but if someone looked inside Beth's cell and saw Daryl sat on her bed it wouldn't give off a good image.

The footsteps got closer and Beth walked in to the cell smiling "got it" she said holding a bucket that had two bottles of water in it. She set the bucket down under Daryl's hands and took his hands again and started to wipe it with a cloth that was already in her room.

He hissed at the contact "sorry" she said softly. She then opened a bottle of water and looked at Daryl "this is going to sting" she warned, her eyes were so innocent and sorry at the same time "just do it" he said through gritted teeth.

She poured the water over his hand and he physically tensed up, he didn't make a noise but his face was one of pure pain. Beth stopped the water and was glad his hand was now clean enough to remove the glass. She leaned over and pulled out a pair of tweezers from a small box that was by her bed.

She once again looked up a Daryl, to her surprise she could actually see pain on his face. She smiled sadly and moved the tweezers towards his hand when he spoke "give me them a minute" Beth was confused but did as she was told. Daryl held them with his bad hand and with his good hand he pulled out his lighter "got to sterilize it" he said with a smirk as he held the tweezers over the flame.

When he was done he handed them back to her and took a deep breath "you ready?" she asked not at all sure if she herself was, he merely nodded but was obvious he was grinding his teeth.

She put the tweezers into his hand and the pain Daryl felt was incredible, he had felt much worse pain in his life before but that didn't help him much when you have tweezers in your hand looking for glass. He was trying his hardest not to shout the prison down, it was a miracle he hadn't made a sound at all but he could tell he was sweating from the pain.

Beth lifted the tweezers from his hand and out came a surprisingly big piece of glass. She dropped it in the bucket, the bucket itself was filling with the water from earlier and was now collecting a lot of his blood that was dripping from his hand again.

She saw Daryl's face and she felt pain go through her chest, he looked awful. He was sweating and a little pale but she knew this had to be done and she also knew he wouldn't go to Hershel for help. It was actually a surprise that he was letting her help him.

"Only two more to go" she said as she prepared to take out the next one.

/

Carl was on his bed staring at the ceiling when his father came into the room "Hey you al right?" Rick asked as he sat down on the bed.

"I should be the one asking you that" Carl said with a slight smile "hows Michonne?" Carl asked remembering how she had come back.

Rick sighed "she done some real damage to her leg but Hershel thinks that with time she will make a full recovery" he knew that Carl looked up to Michonne ever since she got him that picture from their home town.

"So is she going to be stuck in bed all that time?" Carl asked curiously.

Rick shook his head "she will be using the crutches that Hershel used before we found that prosthetic leg so she will still be around" he said smiling at his son who returned his smile.

Rick patted his son on the shoulder and then got up to left until his son spoke up again "dad?" he said turning to look at his father.

"Yeah?" Rick asked looking at his son.

"How long before I can go on a run?" he asked in all seriousness.

Rick sighed, this wasn't the only time that Carl had brought this up but in all honesty Rick had normally just brushed it off saying he was busy but now he actually had a proper answer for his son. He walked back over to him "listen Carl, I cant let you go on a run yet but I got an announcement to make tomorrow that does effect that so wait till tomorrow ok?" he said hoping he would leave it be for tonight.

To his surprise Carl smiled and nodded "ok dad, goodnight" he said and rolled over to get some sleep. Rick smiled at his son and walked out of his cell.

/

Beth had just got the last bit of glass out of Daryl's hand and for that she was thankful because he looked as though he was about to pass out. She put the tweezers on the ground near the box they came from and looked at him "you ok?" she knew it was a stupid question but she needed to say something.

Daryl did look in a state but he managed to smile "just dandy" his voice was rough from holding in his shouts and curses but he was glad the hardest bit was over.

Beth smiled at his smile. It amazed her how strong willed he was "just let me pour some more water on it to clean it then I will put a bandage on" she said picking up the same water from earlier and started pouring it on his hand.

Daryl prepared for the worst but found that it didn't hurt as much as last time so this time he didn't even flinch "how do you know how to do all this anyway?" he asked.

Beth for one was shocked, was Daryl Dixon starting a conversation? She wasn't upset by it, far from it really but she wasn't going to miss a chance to talk to the man "some time after you left I started watch my dad treat people that came back with injuries, that's why I have this box of medical stuff in my room" she said as she got the bandages out and started to wrap it round his hand.

Daryl nodded, it only made scene that she would do that considering everyone wasn't too keen to send her out on a run. He then smirked "so im your test subject?" he asked.

Beth laughed a little "i guess you can say that" she looked at him and saw he was slowly returning to normal colour and she was glad then a thought crossed her mind, she was talking to Daryl in private. She wasn't thinking anything alone the lines of what girls her age normally thought but she did want to get to know the man better and she wasn't going to waste this chance so she slowed her pace of wrapping his hand.

'Guess its now or never' she thought. "You said you left because you were mourning your brother, I know what its like to lose a brother so if you feel that you need to talk then im here for you" she said with possibly her softest voice ever. The truth is after hearing her say that out loud it sounded really awkward and not something to just blurt out. She felt embarrassed but didn't look away from the man in front of her.

Daryl's face didn't change much and he didn't say anything for awhile so Beth was convinced she had blown it, her only chance to talk to him one to one. She looked down at his hand that she was wrapping wishing she didn't say anything at all.

Daryl just sat there with one thought going through his head, why was she so caring? In this world is was almost every person for themselves but this girl always seemed to care about others. The amount of time she looked after Judith was evident enough for that.

He then saw her look down and disappointed and realised he hadn't said anything but the truth was what could he say "im not really one of those people that talk about how their feeling" he started, she looked up at him with curious eyes "but if I ever feel the need to I will come to you first" he smiled towards her and even though he didn't share much she was so happy that he would come to her if he needed.

Daryl couldn't help but notice how happy her eyes seemed when he spoke and that also made him feel happy "and if you ever have any trouble, you can come to me" he offered. He had said it before he even realised it but the strange thing was that he really meant it.

Beth had a look of surprise for a split second but then it softened "thank you Daryl" she said as she finished wrapping his hand and let it go.

"No problem" he said and for a second they merely looked into each others eyes. Daryl felt the urge to lean in but quickly stopped himself 'what the hell you doing. Get control of yourself' he mentally screamed at himself and was thankful when Beth let out a yawn.

"Tired?" he asked as he stood up and made his way over to the cell door.

"Just a little bit yeah" she said also standing up and walked over to him "ain't you?" she asked curiously.

"A little but I haven't slept much since..." he trailed off and she knew what he was talking about but put on a brave face for him.

"Remember my offer" she said and she couldn't help herself but she pulled him into another hug.

Daryl was surprised like he was last time however this time he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer. He would never admit it but Daryl needed someone sometimes and he wouldn't want anyone else at the moment except the girl in his arms right now. He also hated to admit it but she had done a number on him in such a short amount of time. He had practically fallen for her and for that he knew he was going to hell because this hug felt incredible and part of him never wanted to let go.

Beth was in a world of her own at the moment, the man that was distant, socially awkward and her crush was hugging her, she never even imagined she would get this much off this man. She was convinced he saw her as nothing more than a kid but the fact that he talked to her, was honest with her and now hugging her surely he saw her as a grown women.

She was disappointed when Daryl broke the hug and muttered a thanks before walking off. Beth couldn't move, it was only a hug but to her it felt amazing. She wasn't much experienced with the opposite sex. The most she ever done with Jimmy was a quick kiss on the lips so a quick kiss and hug was all she knew. She made her way to her bed and fell asleep thinking about nothing except Daryl.

/

Daryl made his way outside, he was in drastic need of a smoke and to clear his mind, what the hell did he almost do it there.

He made it outside and got the smoke in his lungs he desperately needed. It was a very quiet night which helped him with his thoughts however it was short lived as someone called his name. He looked to his left to see the older Greene sister walking towards him.

"How are you doing since you got back?" she asked not really sure how to start a conversation with the red neck.

"S'alight" he muttered as he took another inhale of smoke, he felt somewhat weird talking to Maggie as he was having certain feelings for her younger sister.

"I just wanted to thank you" she suddenly said, Daryl looked at her as if she had lost it. Maggie noticed his face and laughed "for saving my sister and then bringing her back safety" she said sincerely.

"No problem" he said waving his hand like it was nothing and also threw away his cigarette.

"You don't understand" Maggie said taking a stop closer to him "family is all we have and me and Beth have lost a lot of our family, we nearly lost our father and during the time he was on the bed dying all I could think about was making sure Beth never got hurt so I had to make sure I thanked you for that" she finished then hugged him which shocked Daryl but it wasn't a hug that lasted like his last one.

"Don't worry, she is a strong girl but if I have to I will protect her again" Daryl said and as she pulled away he could see Maggie had tears rolling down her face "i promise" he said.

Maggie smiled at him and softly said "thank you" and she left him standing there alone.

Daryl smiled as she left because without realising it Maggie had helped him make up his mind what to do about his feelings.

**R&R please :) **

**I in NO way, shape or form own the walking dead. **


	10. Chapter 10

After a night of only one hour sleep Daryl was making his way towards the cell that Michonne was in. it was still early enough that everyone was still in bed. As he approached the cell he could hear Michonne cursing 'what can she be upset about this early?' Daryl thought as he approached the open cell door.

As he stepped into view, he saw Michonne lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling "what you making so much noise about at this time?" Daryl asked, Michonne wasn't surprised she was one to always know her surroundings.

"Just remembered something" she replied without any emotion which made it hard for Daryl to know if it was something major.

"Was it something life threatening?" he asked curiously. He was not about to risk anything now that he was back.

"No, its just that I remembered that when those shelves fell on me I dropped my katana and its still at the store" she said and Daryl let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding "you only just remembered that now?" he asked in a slightly teasing voice.

Michonne looked at him at an uninterested way "been a bit busy" she said as she hinted towards her leg.

Daryl nodded slightly showing that he understood, he wouldn't be caught dead leaving his crossbow anywhere except the prison "tell you what if I go on a run anywhere near the store I will get your sword for you" he said smiling at the girl on the bed.

Michonne knew that if anyone would understand it would be Daryl. She felt like she could trust this man with anything, must be because they have nearly the same personality "thanks" she then noticed the bandage on his hand "what happened to you?" she asked nodding her head so he saw what she was talking about.

He looked down at his hand and smiled "just something that happened when I got the car yesterday, it was nothing serious" he commented with a shrug.

Michonne raised an eyebrow "nothing serious but you bandaged it?" she asked curiously. She knew that Daryl Dixon did not bandage himself up, actually since she has known him he never even seem to notice his injuries.

"It wasn't me that done it, I was taking care of it when Beth walked past and she made me get it done properly" he just blurted it out and didn't realise how it sounded till he saw Michonne nearly laugh.

"Lil Beth Greene made you Daryl Dixon get something looked at properly" she said only just able to hold in a laugh.

Many things went through Daryl's mind, many excuses and many insults as a way to hit back but he decided to just let her have her fun because of her leg. Michonne recovered and was back to her old self before she spoke again "It's good she done that though, you do need to take better care of yourself" she said smiling at him "also its nice to have someone show how much they care for you. don't you think?".

Daryl looked a little uncomfortable at that last remark, he knew that people cared about him but that didn't mean he was comfortable about talking about it, even with Michonne. But he wasn't stupid or insensitive and in his way he cared about everyone here. He just didn't show it the way other people did.

"Yeah well she didn't do a bad job" he said as he looked over the bandages again.

"And the fact that you have a soft spot for her?" Michonne said with a small grin.

Michonne had to admit, the face that Daryl made after hearing that was priceless. He had two options at this point, deny the truth and disappear in a strop or tell her that she is right and have someone to talk to about how he feels.

"I don't have a soft spot for Beth" he said in a normal tone and walked away from the cell. Now Daryl was experiencing some new feeling but he was not going to discuss them with anyone, he still needed his reputation. Michonne however knew what was going on and smiled knowingly as Daryl walked away.

/

Beth slowly opened her eyes to her empty cell room she sat up and stretched away the tiredness in her muscles. Today was her day with Judith and for that she was glad. After two eventful days she was looking forward to have a nice day with the baby.

She got up, changed her cloths and headed for the common room where she was sure that Carol would be with Judith. She saw Maggie walking in from the common room "good morning" Beth said happily.

Maggie was slightly taken aback by her sisters attitude, this is the first time in months that she had seen Beth in such a good mood and she wondered what had changed but she was too tired to really think at the moment "morning for you, goodnight for me" Maggie said not slowing her pace as got closer to Beth.

"Oh yeah you been on watch for two nights now" Beth said remembering her sister telling her that the other day "you want me to bring you anything?" Beth offered as her sister walked past her.

"No thanks, just make sure no one disturbs me while I sleep otherwise it wont be pretty" Maggie answered as she disappeared into her cell.

Beth laughed at her sisters little threat and walked into the common room to see that Carol was sat with Judith sitting up on her lap. She walked over and sat next to the two, because of the movement just turned her head and the second she saw Beth a toothless smile formed and she tried to move closer to Beth.

Carol smiled and lifted Judith and gave her to Beth who was already making baby faces which was making Judith smile more "every time she does that I feel rejected" Carol joked as she smiled at the two girls.

"Cant help it if im her favourite" Beth replied in a baby voice to entertain Judith. Carol smiled even more, she loved how Beth was with Judith "she has already been fed this morning" Carol informed Beth as she tucked into her own food that was at the table.

"Thank you" Beth said as she now sat Judith on her lap "how was she last night?" Beth asked.

"Wasn't too bad but your right, she is starting to teeth" Carol said sadly as she knew this would mean in sleepless nights.

Beth saw this face and knew she would have to go through sleepless nights too but also felt bad because they failed to get the stuff from the baby store "sorry we couldn't bring back the baby stuff" Beth apologized.

Carol looked at the girl "you don't need to be sorry about that, were all just glad you came back" she said with a smile "and im sure Judith would prefer you to anything we get her" Carol said adding that on because she knew Beth couldn't be sad when Judith was mentioned.

Beth smiled as she look a Judith as Judith was trying to grab a tray on the table "yeah your right" Beth said.

The door connecting the common room to the outside opened and Daryl walked in "morning" he said as he entered and went to get some food.

Both girls replied with a morning and carried on their conversation. When Daryl came back into the room he had a tray of food and put it on the table the girls were sat at which surprised them both "wow is Daryl going to grace us with his presence" Carol joked.

Daryl didn't say anything as he came around to them and knelt down so he was eye level with Judith. Judith at first looked as though she didn't recognise him "hey lil ass kicker" he said softly and as soon as the words left his mouth Judith's face lit up and she threw her arms towards for Daryl to pick her up.

Daryl smiled at the reaction and picked her up from Beth's lap "that's my girl" he said as he held the baby "im going to take her for awhile" he said held her in his arms.

Even though they knew Daryl was close with Judith they still wasn't used to seeing him act like that with the baby "yeah sure" Beth said "just bring her to me when your done" she said and without saying a word he started walking away.

Carol then noticed the tray of food on the table "hey Daryl what about your food?" she called out to him as he had just turned a corner.

"I got it for Beth, she didn't eat much yesterday" he called back and then they heard his footsteps disappear.

Beth smiled and didn't hesitate to start eating the food "wow Daryl got you breakfast" she said with a teasing voice.

Beth blushed slightly and tried to shrug it off but knew it was hopeless "probably because I bandaged his hand for him that's all" she said.

"Wow, first you ride on his bike, then you bandage him up and then he gets you breakfast" Carol said teasing Beth more "are you sure there's something your not telling me" she said now nudging Beth's side.

Beth didn't say anything as she carried on eating her breakfast but she was smiling like an idiot, all what Carol was saying was helping her think she could maybe have a chance with Daryl someday but she knew that if anything was to happen it would be for a long long time.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Carol said "how does it feel to know that Daryl is Judith's favourite and not you" she teased Beth for what felt like the 15th time that morning.

Beth merely stuck her tongue out with a smile as an answer and then carried on eating.

**I in NO way, shape or form own the walking dead. **


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone had gathered in the common room after hearing about Rick having gotten an announcement to make. To everyone's surprise Daryl had come in still holding Judith in his arms. They had all known that Daryl had a bond with the child but they hadn't seen him look after the girl for a long period of time.

Rick was standing on the table in the middle of the room as he normally did during the meetings or announcements "You all know what happened on the run yesterday" he started as he glanced at Michonne who was sitting at a table with crutches by her side. He looked around the rest of the room to see everyone slowly nod.

"Now I'm not going to pretend that it was not a disaster of a run, we managed to bring food back but we didn't manage to get the baby stuff we needed and Michonne got injured" he said looking disheartened as he spoke "And if it wasn't for Daryl we probably wouldn't of made it back" after Rick said this many eyes went to Daryl but he was more occupied with the baby in his arms.

Rick smiled at seeing Daryl with Judith "Now the reason why I'm bringing this up, is because I believe that most of us is in need of some training and we ain't going out on runs until me or Daryl feel everyone is ready" as he finished his sentence he looked around expecting to see shocked faces but none of them seemed fazed. If anything Beth seemed to be agreeing and Carl looked excited.

Even though Daryl wasn't looking at Rick he was listening, he walked over to Beth and gave Judith to her. Judith looked sad to leave Daryl but he smiled at her and walked closer to Rick "I'm guessing you want me to train someone then?" he asked looking up at Rick.

Rick nodded at his best friend "If you don't mind. I was hoping you, me and Michonne would help train everyone here as we all need a tune up" he said but instantly had Michonne on his case.

"How am I suppose to train someone?" she asked nearly shouting.

"Well even with your leg like that, you could still give hints and tell someone if their stance is wrong something like that" Rick said with a smile "That's if you and Daryl agree to do it anyway?" he finished.

All eyes were on the two people who were just standing still in thought eventually they both nodded signalling they were on board. Daryl moved closer to Rick as he also faced everyone else. Beth had to admit seeing Daryl near Ricks side again was good, he was easily second in command of this place and knowing that made her feel the prison was once again a very safe place.

Hershel cleared his throat causing all eyes to go to him "Excuse me Rick but who do you want to get training?" he asked curiously.

"Well I want Beth and Carl to receive one on one training with Daryl and Michonne and I would take the rest of us to have a tune up course with stuff like aiming, technique and all the necessary stuff" Rick said and saw everyone nodding showing that no one was angry with him saying they needed to improve.

Carl's eyes lit up, he was going to be trained by one of the two best walker killers they had, Beth was also excited but for a different reason, it was possible that she was going to be trained by Daryl which meant spending time alone with him and that was something she wanted.

Daryl had to admit he did like the idea of everyone getting to be on the top of their game, but he especially liked the idea of Beth and Carl being trained one on one with him or Michonne, if he was honest he wanted to be in charge of Beth and her training but that wasn't his call.

Rick looked around the room again and noticed a few questioning eyes "Maggie and Glenn I don't want you two to go through any training and because of that would you mind taking up guard duty for a while?" he asked the pair who was sat together.

The pair looked at each other and shrugged "Don't bother us, we will set up a bed in there and will even take night shifts as well" Glenn said with a smile. After that was said Maggie and Glenn left the room to change the guard tower into their new room.

"I'm glad that's settled, now everyone except Beth and Carl, I want you all to go to the field tomorrow morning, we will begin then" Rick said and everyone nodded and left to do what ever their jobs were for the day, Carol had taken Judith from Beth because Rick had asked her too before she left. Which left Beth, Carl, Michonne, Daryl and Rick in the common room.

They were all sat around the table that Rick had been standing on "First I want to ask Beth and Carl if they want this training but if you don't then you don't have too but you wont go on any runs ever" Rick said in a stern voice.

Beth and Carl both looked at Rick and he knew that they wanted this training and he couldn't help but smile proudly at his son, even Daryl and Michonne had a small smile on their faces.

"Now that's, that settled who wants to train who?" Rick asked and this time he was greeted with some shocked faces.

"You mean your not picking?" asked Daryl who for once did seem surprised.

Rick shook his head "I think that it would be better if we all spoke about it openly instead of me picking who trains with who because that way everyone is happy" he said looking at the four of them.

"I don't really mind who I train" Michonne said with a shrug. Daryl just shrugged at Rick which meant he didn't mind either but he had to admit he did want to spend time with Beth but he would never admit it.

This basically left the decision up to Beth and Carl. The two looked at each other and then at the three in front of them. "Well I don't really mind who I'm with" Beth said in a soft voice as she looked down, just like Daryl she wants to spend time with the red neck hunter but was too embarrassed to say so.

Carl however had no such worries "I want to be trained with Daryl" he said with a beaming smile. Beth felt a strong sense of disappointment and her body language showed it but it went unnoticed by everyone except Michonne. Daryl also felt disappointment but managed to hide his.

"Perfect so Daryl will train Carl and Michonne will train Beth" Rick said rounding up what had happened.

"Seems like it" Daryl said "We start tomorrow" he said to Carl and then left the room. It felt like he was angry at something but most of them chalked it up to Daryl being Daryl. Beth watched Daryl leave and was sad that he had left but she turned to Michonne and forced a smile.

"When do we start?" she asked.

Michonne looked at the girl and couldn't help but see the disappointment in her eyes but she chose to ignore it for now "Give me two days, I need to do something first" Michonne answered. Beth nodded at the response and left for her cell, leaving the three people alone to talk amongst themselves.

/

When Beth made it back to her cell she collapsed onto her bed, face buried in her pillow she let out a small scream. She rolled over on her bed so she was facing the ceiling. She was feeling so many things at this moment in time.

She was feeling upset because she wasn't going to get the time alone with Daryl that she wanted, she was kind of jealous of the fact that Carl was going to spend all that time with Daryl but the main thing she felt was anger because she was unable to stand up and say what she wanted. She had the perfect chance but because she was too concerned about what people would think she just passed up the chance.

She was happy that she would have Michonne teaching her and she was sure that she would learn a lot from Michonne but no matter how hard she tried, that thought wasn't enough to cheer her up.

She got off her bed and went off towards the kitchen area of the prison hoping to find Judith, she hoped looking after the baby for awhile would cheer her up.

/

Outside in the prison yard Daryl had his own way of dealing with disappointment, he was at the fence where a number of walkers had assembled and he was currently stabbing them one by one with a crowbar that was kept near the fences.

He was a little upset because he wasn't going to be spending time with Beth but he was a little pissed off because she didn't say she wanted to train with him and was so confused as to why that bothered him so much. He kept killing walker after walker until the small group of walkers were all dead, he was panting heavily from the work out but his mind was still racing as to why he felt this way. He thought they were getting closer over the past few days.

He started making his way back to the concrete area of the prison _'maybe it was all in my head'_ he thought to himself and the more he thought about it the more it made sense. He was the one that saved them at the store so she would be grateful so that would be the reason why she was so kind to him.

Now he was starting to get pissed at himself for believing in such a thing of him having a chance with Beth. She was an innocent farmer girl and he was a red neck hunter who was the best person at being anti-social anyone would ever meet.

He glanced at his bike as he walked past it and that's when he knew he had to get out for awhile. He walked back into the common room to see that Michonne and Rick was still at the table talking. He walked up to them "I'm going on a run" it was not a request, he made that clear by the tone in his voice.

Rick and Michonne looked at him, Rick was a little shocked at the statement while Michonne didn't change her face from the normal calm one she wears.

"Why? We got all the food we could need for awhile" Rick stated and was still a little confused and in all honesty Daryl had only come back one day ago, he needed time to rest.

Daryl didn't look to happy at this moment but he knew Rick needed a good reason "Because I heard that in that store Beth and Michonne left a lot of stuff that was for Lil ass kicker and Michonne left her sword there so I thought I would go get them" he stated in a slightly aggressive way.

Rick looked at Michonne to see if it was true about her Katana (only Daryl calls it a sword) when she nodded Rick looked at Daryl again "Daryl you just came back yesterday, I think you need some time to rest properly and then we will go and get that stuff" Rick said trying to get Daryl to calm down and think but he knew it was hopeless, once Daryl decided something it was likely to happen.

"I don't give a shit if I came back last week, I'm going and that's that" Daryl said then turned and stormed out of the common room. Rick went to get up to chase after him but Michonne stopped him "Let him go, you saw what he was like" she said calmly "He needs to go out there and calm down, he will be fine" she said as she saw Rick calm down slightly.

"I know he will be fine but question is will he come back this time?" Rick questioned as he heard a bike engine roar from outside. Michonne smiled at Rick "Don't worry, he will definitely come back" she said confidently.

**I in NO way, shape or form own the walking dead. **


	12. Chapter 12

Daryl was driving on route for the stores where the items needed were located. He hadn't calmed down much from earlier, he knew he would have to calm down a little bit before he got to the stores otherwise his thinking wouldn't be too rational.

He hadn't been driving long and didn't speak to anyone apart from Glenn but that was only Daryl yelling at him to open the gate of the prison. Glenn had tried to talk to him but Daryl wasn't having any of it. Daryl himself wasn't completely sure what coming out here would do for him but the only way he thought to calm down was to kill something so what better to do than go out and kill walkers while getting things needed at the prison.

His minded drifted back to the prison and soon found himself thinking about Beth, had he really just been getting himself set up to fall or did he really feel a connection with her. He then thought back to her saying that she didn't mind who trained her, surely if she wanted to spend time with him then she would of said something. Based off this thinking Daryl was pretty much convinced that he was the one who allowed himself to fall.

He felt another rush of anger in him, he was angry at himself and only himself, that was his first rule nowadays. Don't get attached no matter what or who especially with what happened with Sophia but he had broken that rule, he wasn't completely sure how he felt about Beth but he does know he feels something and he wants to figure out what. That was when he thought that maybe she wanted something like that too.

His thoughts proceeded like that until he reached the stores and he was ready. He parked the bike in the car park, got off and headed straight for the nearest walker.

The walkers turned around after hearing the footsteps and was greeted with a knife in the skull killing it instantly. Daryl let the body drop, put his knife away and pulled out his crossbow. He fired an arrow into a female walkers head and it fell. He quickly loaded his next arrow and fired again which was another kill shot.

By now all walkers in the lot had noticed Daryl and was heading for him but compared to when he got the car the numbers had gone down so he wasn't worried, if anything he was disappointed. He fired his third arrow and killed his fourth walker.

They were getting closer now so he hit the closest one with his crossbow to give him time to put his crossbow on his back and get his knife back out, he turned to his right and stabbed another walker in the head. He looked around to see he was slowly being surrounded so he started to back off slightly towards his bike.

A walker lunged for him and Daryl caught its head with both his hands and threw the walker to the ground and stamped on its head which broke the skull and killed it. He could only see four walkers now and they were making their way towards him.

"Come on then" he said aggressively and once again started to run at them.

/

Beth was sat in the common room with Judith in her arms drinking from her bottle. She was still feeling a little upset but taking care of Judith was helping her mood slightly.

Sat around the same table as her was her father Hershel but other than that the room was empty.

"You really are a natural at looking after her" Hershel said looking at his daughter holding the baby.

Beth smiled towards her father "thanks, you know I always wanted a family of my own one day but I don't think that's going to happen now" she said with a saddened tone.

"Why do you say that?" Hershel asked confused and that confused Beth as well, was her father being serious? Or was he just messing with her.

"Because of how the world is daddy, im not exactly going to meet anyone while were in a prison" she nearly felt weird talking about her future with her father of all people but she figured she had to talk to someone.

"Bethy, I admit that this world is different than the one we had but look at the beautiful girl in your arms" he said softly as Beth looked down at Judith who was slowly closing her eyes while still drinking her bottle "when this all started did you really think we would be able to keep a new born baby alive and healthy?" he asked.

Beth didn't answer but she shook her head for no "see my point, if you keep believing then anything is possible and like I always so Bethy, follow your heart" he said as he got up and left his daughter alone.

'follow my heart huh?' she thought to herself.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Sasha walked in "hey Beth hows it going?" she asked as she sat by Beth.

"Im fine" she replied standing up while giving Judith to Sasha "im sorry but can you watch her I got something I have to do" she said in a hurried voice. Sasha looked a little confused but agreed anyway as Beth took her leave.

She was making her way down a hallway and was headed for the common room looking for Daryl. She wasn't sure what she was going to say but she wanted to talk to him. It wasn't going to be a love confession, she wasn't at that stage yet but if anything she would think of a reason as to why they should spend time together.

She opened the door to the common room and saw that only Michonne was left in the room. Beth walked up to her "hey Michonne" she said sweetly "do you know where Daryl is?" she asked.

Michonne sighed, this was the second time she would have to tell this girl that Daryl was out doing something by himself. She gestured for Beth to sit down next to her and when she was sat down Michonne spoke "Daryl left awhile ago" she said in a calm way but like last time instantly saw Beth's face drop.

"What do you mean left? Where did he go?" Beth asked almost in disbelief, why would he just up and leave again?

"He will be coming back don't worry about that but he was upset about something and came in saying he was going to go get my katana and the baby stuff we didn't bring back from the store" Michonne explained.

Beth could feel tears forming but was determined not to let them fall "did he say why he was upset?" Beth asked trying to make her voice not sound like she was on the verge on crying.

Michonne gave a small smile "this is Daryl were talking about" she saw Beth nod her head understanding that only once in a blue moon with Daryl talk about his problems. Beth's mind was racing trying to think of a reason but was completely at a loss.

She felt Michonne gently lift her chin up so she was looking at Michonne "i think we need to have a talk" Michonne said as she used her crutches to stand up and headed off towards her cell with a confused Beth following behind her.

/

Daryl stood in the middle of the car park his clothes covered in walker blood. He was the only thing left standing but he was breathing heavily but had finally got most of his anger out. He started walking back towards his bike, stepping over all the motionless walkers on the floor.

As he walked making sure all of them were dead. He retrieved the arrows that was in the walkers heads, wiping them off before her put them back on his crossbow. When he was sure all were dead and he had all his arrows he started walking towards the baby store.

He wasn't trying to be quiet, the fight he had just had with the walkers was more than enough noise to draw in others from the stores but kept a knife in his hand just in case. He checked all the isles before he came to ones that was fallen on its side and had a few walkers on it. He looked down the isle and saw the basket full of baby stuff and not too far away from the basket was Michonne's sword.

He gathered up the items and made his way to the front of the store where he moved all the baby items from the basket into bags, it would be easier for Daryl to transport them this way. He was about to leave the store when he heard a noise behind him. In one movement he dropped the items he was holding, turned around and got his bow out and was pointing it at the figure behind him.

The figure jumped slightly but Daryl was aiming at an old man but just because this man was old it didn't make Daryl lower his guard "easy there" the old man said in a weak voice, the old man looked like a regular senior. He had white hair with a small white beard but looked liked he had seen better days, he looked very weak.

"Is anyone else with you?" Daryl demanded as he took a threatening step towards the old man, his crossbow still aimed.

The old man looked down "no its just me" Daryl could hear the sadness in his voice but could also hear the truth in his words. The man then looked at Daryl "Please you got to help me" he said and then staggered a little bit before falling to the floor.

Daryl waited for a second before lowering his crossbow, he slowly walked over to the man and placed two fingers on the man's neck only to feel a weak pulse. The man's eyes slowly opened "please you got to help me bury my granddaughter" the man said softly.

Daryl couldn't help but feel this old man was telling the truth so he helped the man up and sat him down so he was leaning against the sales counter. Daryl looked at the man in the eye "now tell me everything from the start" he said in a calmer voice than before.

The man took awhile to answer "when all this happened, I had my nine year old granddaughter visiting my house. I kept her safe and we made it to her parents house only to find them gone" he paused for a second to catch his breath, Daryl waited in silence for him to continue "after that we kept trying to survive and was going well until.." he stopped again as tears started to fall from his eyes "until I was unable to protect her, we came here to try and get food from one of the stores but there was too many walkers and she got bit when we were escaping so I had to kill her" the old man at this point burst into tears, crying his heart out.

Daryl believed the guy and he was rarely wrong about these things. He truly felt sorry for the man in front of him and against his better judgement he asked 'where's your granddaughter too?' he asked.

The man didn't stop crying for awhile but that was no problem for Daryl he could see that the man was truly heart broken so he had no problem giving this man time. The fact that he had been at this point himself, the only difference is that he had the people at the prison when he lost his family. This man had nothing.

The man recovered and struggled to his feet "not far, it honestly on the other side of the road" the man said as he started walking out of the store. Daryl grabbed the bags and sword and followed him out. They walked over to Daryl's bike where Daryl put the bags on his bike's handles and put the sword on he bike's seat.

"It honest just over there" the man said pointing and Daryl could see a little bit of smoke coming from where the man was pointing.

"All right" Daryl said as he started pushing the bike across the road until the two mean reached the other side and Daryl saw that there was a small fire going with a small body covered up near it and over to the left of the body was a shovel and small hole that had started to be dug.

Daryl left his bike and the two men walked into the small camp site, Daryl went straight to the shovel and started digging understanding what the old man needed help with. The man himself sat down near Daryl "i cant thank you enough for this" he said gratefully.

"Like I said, its no problem" he said as he hurled another bit of earth from the ground.

The man however was truly grateful "what about you? Do you have a group?" he asked curiously. Normally Daryl would not talk to anyone he met that was new but he truly felt sorry for this man "yeah, but don't even think about asking" Daryl said sternly.

The old man chuckled a little "no need to worry about that, I have no desire to join you" he replied and Daryl swore he heard something in his voice.

"Sounds like you've given up old man" Daryl said smirking slightly he turned his head to look at the man and saw his face and knew that he had.

"Unfortunately, I got no choice" he said as he pulled up his sleeve to show a bite on his arm which immediately put Daryl on edge but the old man quickly raised his hands "its ok, I only got bit an hour ago when I went to get that shovel" he said.

Daryl still wasn't completely convinced "so what you going to do?" he asked as he carried on digging but more on edge.

"I was going to ask you when you finished but I want you to kill me after we bury my granddaughter" he said in a calm tone and moved back a bit to try to calm Daryl's nerve. Daryl only nodded indicating that he would do it which caused the man to smile.

Daryl had finally finished digging the whole, during the time the man and Daryl hadn't spoke at all. They picked up the little girls body and lowered her into the hole that Daryl had dug. The man and Daryl were standing over the open grave, the man saying a prayer. When he was done he turned around and saw Daryl holding his crossbow at the man.

The old man was confused "what are you doing? I got to fill this whole before you do that" the man argued.

"I have never been one for soft spots but I don't believe that lil girl would want to be alone do you?" Daryl asked with a small smile which the man replied with a full smile.

"You are a good man" the man said and braced himself but suddenly held up his hand to stop Daryl "i can see in your eyes that you are struggling with some trouble, so take some advice from an old man, follow your heart" he said with a heart-warming smile and closed his eyes.

Daryl thought for a split second before smiling at the man as a thank you even thought he knew the man couldn't see it and pulled the trigger.

Daryl gently put the old man in the hole with his granddaughter and filled it. He gathered all his things and was on his bike heading home. It was late in the afternoon and was starting to get dark but more importantly he was heading back to the prison and knew that he needed to speak to Rick and more importantly Beth.

**Ok I know that this whole Beth/Daryl is going slow but lets face it Beth don't seem like the girl to just go for it like Maggie and Daryl is an anti-social person so it would take time but don't worry, it will happen. **

**I in NO way, shape or form own the walking dead. **

**And on a side note Happy Halloween people :D **


	13. Chapter 13

Beth was sat in Michonne's cell, neither of them had said a word. Michonne was out of her comfort zone but she knew that Beth had to have this talk with someone and considering Michonne was the only one that was putting things together, it would have to be her.

She cleared her throat to get Beth's attention "the reason why I wanted to talk to you is because im concerned" she said in a calm voice.

Beth looked at bit confused "concerned about what?" she still looked upset from hearing about Daryl and that was how Michonne knew this had to be said.

"About how your feelings for Daryl" Michonne answered. At first Beth tensed up, she then thought that this was some kind of joke but when she saw Michonne's face she knew different. So like any teenage girl when asked that question she tried to deny it.

Beth let out a nervous laugh "i don't have any feelings for anyone, let alone someone like Daryl" she stated, she cursed herself cause her voice was a little higher when she spoke.

Michonne sighed "Beth when he left for months you were constantly distracted and acted weird. I saw the look in your eyes when we first saw him as well and after that you returned to your old self. Then when he left to get the car you nearly cried, just like you are now and to top it off you fixed his hand up and from what he told me you weren't going to take no for an answer" she said all this with a softer voice.

Beth said and did nothing, she was staring at the wall behind Michonne thinking had she really been that obvious.

"Its ok Beth, im not going to tell anyone anything, I just know that its better for you to talk to someone about this stuff" Michonne said taking Beth's hand.

Beth was startled with the contact and looked at Michonne and for the first time ever saw concern and kindness in her eyes, Beth couldn't take it any more, tears starting falling down her cheeks and she moved forward and hugged Michonne.

Michonne knew this would happen so she gently placed a hand on the girls back and waited for her to stop so they could talk.

It didn't take too long for Beth to calm herself so they were now sitting next to each other "where should I start?" Beth asked not really sure what to say.

"From the beginning I guess" Michonne said not really sure if this was going to work.

"I guess it was when he left, I didn't know why but I missed seeing him around and I thought we were weak without him. But then I started having dreams about him returning and I was happy and when I woke up I was upset because it wasn't really" she said not really sure she wanted to continue.

Michonne was listening curiously to the girl "and is that why you were acting weird? Because he was gone?" she asked, she knew the answer but wanted to make sure.

She was answered by Beth nodding her head "when we saw him I was so happy but angry at the same time, we talked the night we were at the house and I ended up hugging him and that's when I knew for sure" she said confirming what Michonne had thought.

Michonne smiled a little and nodded "so now that we both know how you feel the answer is why didn't you ask to be trained by Daryl because you would be able to spend time with him if you did?" Michonne questioned.

Beth looked shocked at this "what do you mean? I thought that people would be disgusted by the very thought of me and Daryl"

Michonne's smile faded and her face turned to one of worry "so that's what its all about and why you didn't want to speak up?" she asked. Again Beth looked down and nodded her head.

"I can't speak for anyone else but I for one believe that if you have a chance to be happy then you should go for it no matter what anyone thinks" she said smiling at Beth.

Beth didn't know how to react but she was happy with the fact that Michonne was trying to help her and comfort her "thank you" she said softly "but I don't think I should go for it because why would Daryl Dixon go for someone like me?"

Michonne looked at Beth "like I said Beth I cant speak for others but based on what I have seen Daryl may have a soft spot for you and I even think the reason he was so upset has something to do with you" she said softly.

Beth's face lit up for a second before it fell again "i really hope he is ok" she said.

"Relax Beth this is Daryl he will be fine but when he gets back I really think you need to talk to him about how you are feeling" she said to Beth in a knowing voice.

"But Daryl doesn't talk about feelings" Beth said in a disappointed tone.

"You got to try" Michonne said putting a supportive hand on Beth's shoulder and Beth knew that Michonne was right.

/

It was late at night when Daryl made it back to the prison. Maggie had let him in and was curious about all the walker blood on him but left it when he gave her a glare that said leave it. He parked the bike, got the bags and sword off the bike and made his way inside.

It was no surprise that there was no one in the common room, he guessed they were all in bed. He walked over to Michonne's cell to see she was asleep so she placed her sword against a wall in her cell and made his way to his own cell that was close.

He stepped inside his cell and was shocked to see that Beth was asleep sat up on his bed 'what the hell' he thought confused but couldn't help smile at the fact that Beth was in his room. He slowly made his way in dropping the baby stuff on the floor and picked up some clothes and left the room again. If he was going to wake Beth or carry her then he needed a shower first.

After a quick shower he walked back into the his cell to see Beth in the same place and again he smiled at her, he did want to talk to her but even he know that now wasn't the time. He walked over to her and carefully picked her up bridal style.

As he carried her towards her cell she moved slightly and snuggled her head into the warmth of his chest. Daryl surprising didn't tense or anything at the contact, he just smiled down at her as they reached her cell.

He walked in a gently placed her on her bed and stood, he looked at her for a minute before he turned and walked towards the door to leave.

"Daryl?" a soft voice said behind him. He turned around to see Beth sat up rubbing one of her eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you" he said as he turned to face her but didn't know what to say.

"How did I end up in my room?" she asked curiously, she stayed sat up on the bed because she was still a little bit sleepy.

Daryl's stance shifted a little but he kept looking at her "i came back and found you in my room, last time I found a girl in my room it was my birthday" he said with a slight smirk.

Beth gave a slight smile at that comment, she was glad that he was making jokes with her because that meant he was comfortable around her "sorry about that, I was waiting for you to come back, im just glad you did come back" she said looking away nervously.

"Of course I came back, I will always come back to this place and to all of you" he said with a calm voice but his eyes said that he meant every word "so what did you want?" he asked curiously.

Beth suddenly grew more nervous and was looking anywhere except for the man in front of her "i um I need to talk to you about something" her voice was so soft, it was clear she was nervous.

Daryl wouldn't admit or show it but he was as well, this was his chance to talk to her as well and he wanted to do it sooner rather than later. He walked back into the room and sat down on the bed so he was facing the younger Greene sister.

Neither of them wanted to speak first but Beth knew this was something Daryl really didn't do so she decided to break the silence "i was worried when you left today" she said deciding to just come out with it.

Daryl was slightly shocked by her words but recovered just as quickly "i can take care of myself" he didn't say it in a mean way but a way to say that she didn't have to worry "why do worry every time I leave this place?" he asked again in a calm way.

"I worry about everyone when they leave here but if we were to lose you then im not sure what we would do, you are a key member for this group Daryl" she answered.

Daryl felt a little uncomfortable about the praise but shrugged it off quickly "i don't think im all that but I will try to be more careful" he said with a slight smile. Beth replied with her own. Again the room fell silent but this time Daryl broke it.

"Listen Beth I need to tell you something" he said in a serious voice. Beth leaned in a little bit curious to hear what it was.

"Tomorrow im going to talk to Rick because I want to be the one to train you" he said and couldn't help but smile a little. Her face also had a big smile on her face "really?" she asked.

He nodded "Carl is already good at shooting so Michonne can teach him how to use close combat weapons so I can teach you how to shoot" he answered before adding at the end "and I would like to spend time with you" he looked down after he said that, he didn't think she felt anything for him in anyway but he still didn't want to look at her.

Beth honestly felt like she was dreaming, Daryl Dixon had just said that he wanted to spend time with her. She saw him put his head down and she was amazed at how he was acting but she could question that at a later date.

She placed one of her hands on his that caused him to look at her "i would like that because I want to spend time with you too" she said smiling at him and Daryl couldn't help but smile at her response.

They looked at each other for a long time, neither of them noticing their hands were still touching, they were locked in the moment until Daryl yawned. Beth moved her hand away and laughed a little "tired?" she asked.

"I guess so" he replied as he got up "so we will start tomorrow ok?" he asked.

Beth nodded "sounds great" she said smiling up at him.

Daryl smiled and nodded and turned to leave when she spoke again "Daryl"

"Yeah?" he answered not turning around.

"Goodnight" she said in her sweetest voice possible.

"Night" he said and left her cell and was please because it seemed that both of them went to bed that night feeling happy to have got a few things off their chests.

**I in NO way, shape or form own the walking dead.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Would like to thank anyone who has ever reviewed my story. You honestly have no idea how much it means to me :) **

Beth woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and positive. Her mind instantly went to the chat she had last night with Daryl and she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She quickly changed her clothes to a simply tank-top, her skin tight jeans and her usual boots and left to get breakfast.

She was curious to see if Rick was ok with him swapping Carl for her as a trainee but then a thought hit her it wasn't really Rick that would be effected, it was Michonne and Carl. She knew that Michonne would be ok with it but Carl might be a bit more vocal about it.

As she walked into the common room she was surprised to see no one present. A bit confused she walked into the kitchen area, got her breakfast and walked back in. It was strange to eat alone in quiet, since they had come to prison it had always been busy at breakfast time.

The door opened causing Beth to come out of her thoughts as Daryl entered, she smiled instantly "good morning" she said brightly. Daryl looked at her and smiled himself "morning" he replied as he walked to get himself something to eat.

He returned and sat at the same table as Beth but opposite her "where is everyone this morning?" she asked curiously.

"Don't you remember? They got Ricks training today" he said in between bites. Beth's face went red, how could she forget that it was only mentioned yesterday. She then realised something odd "even my father? But he has a prosthetic leg" she said in disbelief that Rick would make him do some training.

Daryl smirked and held up his hand telling her to hold that thought, he swallowed his mouthful of food and answered "don't worry, he isn't taking part he is just out there looking after Judith is all" he said reassuring her. Beth let out a sigh of relief at his answer.

"Did you manage to ask Rick about the whole training situation?" she asked as he finished the last of his food, he was a fast eater.

"Not yet, when I woke up he was already giving orders to the others so I left them too it. Besides we got to talk to Michonne and Carl about it as well" he commented and was surprised to see her just finishing her breakfast.

"I know Michonne will be ok with it, its just Carl im not sure about" Beth said thinking about it but then looked at him again "wait, I thought you were having trouble sleeping?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged "got a lot off of my mind last night" the comment made Beth blush a little before she nodded showing that she understood. "anyway you want to talk to Rick or Carl?" he asked her.

Beth looked confused "you want me to speak to one of them?"

"It would be easier and quicker" Daryl said with a small shrug.

Beth nodded, he did have a point. "I will talk to Carl, I will explain it the way you did yesterday and plus he has a crush on me so it will be easier for me" she said with a small smile.

Daryl nodded then smiled mischievously before quickly hiding it "yeah that right and you like him as well right?" his voice sounded serious but it was Daryl just having some fun however Beth believed it.

Her face turned to shock and turned even darker red "i do not" she said almost shouting, her voice was slightly higher than normal.

Daryl fought the urge to smile and carried on "are you sure? Me and Carol could of sworn we saw something between you two" he let a smile slip but she missed it.

"Then you and Carol must be blind because there is nothing between me and Carl" she said getting more defensive.

Daryl couldn't help it. He burst out laughing at the looks he was getting from the blonde. At first Beth was angry cause he was messing with her but then she looked at him amazed, this was the first time she had even seen Daryl laugh, genuinely laugh. First they hug, then he admits he wants to spend time with her and now he seems comfortable to laugh and joke with her. She had to admit she was starting to feel more confident around him and was glad he felt he could be himself around her.

"Its not that funny" Beth said trying to look annoyed but after realising what him laughing meant she just couldn't stop feeling happy.

"If you saw the way you looked at me you would understand" he said after finishing laughing. But kept a smile on his face, he couldn't seem to frown much around Beth.

"Anyway" Beth started trying to change the subject "when do they finish training?" she asked curiously.

"Not sure, but they have been out there for awhile so cant be much longer" he said as he got up.

"Bored of me already?" Beth asked sarcasticly pretending to look hurt but kept her smile.

"Nah, im going for a smoke" he said as he smiled down at her "besides if I was bored of you why would I want to train you. Oh and Carl was out there watching in case you want to flirt with him to get your way" he said in a teasing tone and left the room.

Beth was glad he left because she had turned bright red now, she would have to get him back for him teasing her so much but she had to admit she was glad that she was seeing a new side to Daryl. It made her feel like they were getting closer.

/

Training had finished for the day and Rick was heading towards the watch tower to check in with Glenn and Maggie. He rounded a corner and saw Daryl leaning against a wall with cigarette in his mouth. Rick nodded and went to walk past him until Daryl spoke.

"I need to talk to ya about something"

Rick turned around to look at him "sure, what's up?" he asked curious. It wasn't everyday Daryl wanted to talk.

Daryl shifted slightly before he spoke, he was practically going to ask Rick to spend time with Beth and it made him feel uneasy "its about training, I think it would be better for me to train Beth and Michonne to train Carl"

Rick had a interested look on his face "what makes you think that?" he asked.

"Well Carl already knows how to shoot and Michonne is all close combat so she can teach him that and seeing as Beth don't have experience with shooting I can teach her that and also ways to survive out there in case anything happens" that was it, Daryl had stated his case and now it was down to Rick.

Rick nodded as he heard what Daryl said and then smiled "i said this at the start that it was up to you four but what you just said does make a lot of sense so go with that idea" he said as he patted Daryl on the shoulder.

Daryl nodded to the man and both walked off in separate directions.

/

It was around midday and Michonne was sat alone in the common room. She was wondering if Beth had done anything since their talk last night, she knew that Daryl had come back sometime yesterday but had no idea what time. Her thoughts got distracted when Beth walked into the room.

Beth gave her a smile as she walked up to her "do you know where Carl is?" Beth asked. Michonne was a bit confused but answered anyway "i haven't seen him today, he is probably looking for Daryl because they were meant to be training today" Michonne answered.

"That's what I need him for, me and Daryl had a talk last night and we want to train together, if that's ok with you?" Beth asked nervously, she knew that Michonne would be ok with it but it was always better to check.

Michonne smiled "that's more than fine and im also glad you decided to talk with Daryl" Beth blushed slightly at the last bit.

"Thanks for talking to me about it yesterday" Beth said giving her a grateful smile "anyway when you see Carl can you tell him..." she began but was interrupted.

"Tell me what?" Carl asked as he just walked in.

Beth suddenly felt nervous, she knew that Carl was looking forward to learning from Daryl "um.. well.. you see something has happened and im training with Daryl and your training with Michonne" she said softly and to say Carl looked unhappy was an understatement.

"That's not fair, we had already agreed and having our best fighter train our weakest and most useless member is a waste" he said filled with anger.

Beth looked hurt by his words and her eyes showed it. Tears started to fall from her eyes and she ran out of the room not wanting them to see her like this.

"That was uncalled for" Michonne said sternly matching the glare of the boy in front of her. Carl instantly backed down from Michonne, he was starting to act like a real spoilt brat but until now he hadn't done anything to upset anyone so they let it slide.

"Im not sorry, I only said the truth" he said in an arrogant tone.

Michonne was annoyed at how he was talking and stood up with the help of her crutches "Really? Because I consider you to be the one not doing anything in this prison" Michonne said honestly "and you are training with me for now on so be up at sunrise" she said in a stern voice.

Carl merely shrugged and walked off towards his own cell.

/

Daryl was walking around the prison, he was looking for Beth to see if she had spoke to Carl yet. He had checked the common room, kitchen and watch tower but nothing so he was on his way to her cell.

As he got closer he could hear sobbing coming from her cell. He was instantly worried and rushed into the cell to find Beth sat on the floor hugging her knees to her chest and her head was resting on her knees. There was no question that she was crying but Daryl did have a clear idea what to do but he had to try something.

"You al right?" he asked as softly as he could. She looked up at him and he could see the hurt in her eyes. She just shook her head and rested her head back on her knees before muttering something.

Daryl didn't know what he was doing but he walked over and sat down near her "what?" he asked. He was keeping his voice as low as possible.

Beth sniffed she had stopped crying but the tears where still falling slightly "am I useless?" she asked. Her voice sounded broken and that hurt him.

Daryl was shocked at the question, if Beth was anything it wasn't useless "of course not, what makes you think that?" it was obvious to him that something had happened and that had coursed her to act like this.

"Its...its just that Carl got angry when I told him about training and he called me useless and... and it made me realise just how useless I am" she said trying to fight back another cry but more tears were starting to fall.

She was suddenly brought out of those thoughts when Daryl had put an arm on her back and bought her into a hug so her head was on his chest. She didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his body and bury her head further into his chest feeling the warmth and comfort of Daryl.

Daryl kept his arm on her back "listen to me, you are not useless if it wasn't for you Lil ass kicker wouldn't of been raised as well as she has and you have shown you want to learn how to help people by helping me and you want to learn how to fight. That's stands for a lot in my book" he smiled, she really was an amazing person.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes looking into his "you really think so?" she asked softly. A small smile had crept on her face after seeing his.

"I wouldn't lie to you" he said honestly.

They just stayed like that. The moment seemed perfect, they were holding each other and staring into each others eyes not knowing that both of them was only thinking about the other.

Daryl couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked right now despite her tears she looked incredible right now. He couldn't help himself he lowered his head and kissed her softly. In a split second he realised what he done and pulled away.

Beth was in shock. Daryl Dixon had just kissed her, it was only a quick kiss but it felt incredible and she wanted more.

"Im so sorry Beth I..." he began but got cut off by Beth placing her lips onto his.

**reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**I in NO way, shape or form own the walking dead. **


	15. Chapter 15

Beth was on cloud nine, not only had she been kissed by Daryl but he was allowing her to kiss him back. She didn't know what came over her but a small kiss from Daryl wasn't enough and they were now sat on the floor of her cell, lips locked to each other and not one of them even thinking about ending it.

Beth had started the kiss with a bit of force but it had quickly turned into a soft kiss like the first one. Beth couldn't help but smirk against his lips. She had honestly never been this happy.

Daryl was thinking of the girl he was connected with. For a few days now he had been fighting with himself on whether or not do to this but when he saw her hurt he had to comfort her and then seeing her beauty up close he couldn't help himself but for her to kiss him back, he was surprised at.

He was so happy she had kissed him back otherwise lord knows how him kissing her would of gone. He then forgot that idea and just decided to enjoy this moment. He moved his hands so they were on her sides and he pulled her closer to him.

Beth was happy with keeping her hands where they were. As Daryl was about to deepen the kiss, with all his strength he broke apart from her.

She opened her eyes and looked at the man before looking away "Sorry" she said, her voice soft.

Daryl smirked "Don't be, I started it remember."

Beth looked at him again and smiled which he returned however both of them were thinking about the other persons intentions but neither of them wanted to move away from each other.

"Think we should talk?" Daryl asked not entirely sure what to say.

"Do you regret it?" she asked worried that he only felt sorry for her and it was a moment of weakness.

She was relieved when he shook his head "Truth is I wanted to do that since you patched me up" he answered honestly. Beth's face lit up with a smile as she nervously said "Me too" her voice still soft and almost nervous.

Beth deciding that in the situation they were in that it was better to just be honest "I feel safe with you and the truth is I want to have something with you Daryl" her voice got more confident with the last statement because she honestly meant it and was not letting it go.

Daryl gave her a sad smile "I feel the same about you but I'm not sure others would be too accepting" he said and while he didn't care what people thought he was sure that her sister and father would not be happy which would cause trouble for the camp and that's something they didn't want.

"Then we keep it a secret" Beth answered straight away. It was obvious that she had made up her mind to not give up on this.

Daryl looked at the passion in Beth's eyes and suddenly remembered what the old man had said to him about following his heart and as much as Daryl hated to admit it, Beth was what he wanted "That's the only option then because I'm not letting go of this" Daryl said as he smiled at her. Which she returned.

"DINNER" shouted a voice down the hall. They didn't normally have dinner calls but when they did it meant that someone had something important to say or announce.

Daryl and Beth reluctantly separated and made their way towards the common room. Before they entered Daryl had a quick look around and saw that no one was in sight so he quickly kissed Beth "That's keeping it a secret?" she said teasingly.

Daryl just smirked and shrugged as he walked into the common room with Beth just behind. Upon entering they saw that everyone was present, Daryl walked over to one of the walls and leaned against it while Beth took a seat next to her father.

Rick was standing on the table and began speaking "Everything with training went well today but the reason I'm up here is because the number of walkers on the prison fences are steadily increasing and we need a plan before they bring down the fence" he said with a serious tone.

A few members were shocked at what he said but most of them had already began to notice the walker build up.

"Why don't we just start more patrols around the fences?" asked Hershel stating the most obvious plan.

Rick nodded slightly "I already thought of that but we don't have the man power to increase patrols" he replied.

"Like it or not that's the only thing we can do" Daryl said causing some eyes to drift over to him.

The room fell silent. Everyone was trying to think of anything they could do to help with the situation unfortunately no one had any ideas "Daryl is right, I will come up with shifts tonight and let everyone know tomorrow" Rick said stepping down from the table and heading towards his son and daughter.

Shortly after everyone was digging into their meals and for a brief moment it felt like there was nothing to worry about, everyone was in conversation with each other and it felt like a family get together. Even Michonne was having conversations here and there she was really coming out of her shell.

Beth was laughing at something Maggie had just said and then looked around to see that Daryl was no longer in the room. She frowned slightly seeing that he was gone but decided she would talk to him later.

/

Daryl had eaten his food quickly and exited the room before anyone was able to talk to him, it wasn't that he didn't want to talk to people its just that being in a room full of people being social wasn't something Daryl was comfortable with.

He was walking down the fence of the prison and had to agree that Rick was right. The walkers were increasing in numbers and something would have to be done soon. He was about to pick up a weapon near by when he heard a voice.

"So this is where you ran off too" Daryl turned around and saw Carol standing behind him smiling.

"Don't like to be around everyone" he shrugged looking at the women.

Carol looked at him with concerned eyes "We all know you don't like being surrounded by people but its different with us, normally you can put up with it and ever speak to one or two of us so what's changed?" she asked curiously. She wasn't naïve she knew something was wrong.

Daryl sighed. He hated to admit it but because him and Carol were close she could always tell if something was bothering him.

"It's nothing, its just something I got to think about" he stated looking away and towards the walkers who looked like they would do anything to get at the two people talking.

"Is it to do with Beth?" Carol asked with an even tone.

Daryl tensed and looked at her half thinking that she was psychic "What you talking about woman?" he said with a vicious tone however instead of scaring her, Carol smiled at him with a look that said bingo.

"I knew it" Carol said smiling like she had just won the lottery. Daryl was looking at her with a mixed feeling of confusion and fear.

"You don't know anything" he said getting on the defensive.

"I'm not silly Daryl, first off before you returned I spoke to Beth and she was clearly missing you. Then you return with Beth on the back of your bike which you barely let anyone do. Next you let her fix up your hand there." she pointed to the now slightly dirty bandage on his hand "Your going to be training her instead of Carl which would be easier for you and your entering the common room together with Beth being a little red" Carol said as though she was solving a great mystery but her smirk never left her face.

Daryl had no idea what to say, he couldn't deny any of it so he settled for the only thing he could think of "How did you know I'm training her?"

Carol nearly laughed "Michonne told me earlier but that's not what this is about, if you need any advice I'm here for you" she said taking a step closer to him.

Daryl in all honesty had no idea what to do. He had never been in this kind of situation before, he had never cared about someone like he does Beth so if he was honest he wouldn't mind some advice but he was also sure that if anyone knew the real truth about him and Beth they would cast him out.

He looked at Carol and his expression slightly softened "I'm sorry I can't" he said quietly then walked away. Carol was surprised that he had said that normally she could get him to talk but he had just blown her off and now she was even more worried about him.

She looked up at the sky that had nearly lost all its light for the day. She had decided to give it a day or two and try again.

/

Daryl felt horrible for what he had just done. The one and only constant person for him in this group and he had blown her off because he was worried about what she would think 'since when did you become such a pussy' an inner voice shouted at him and he almost smirked knowing that that was something Merle would say if he knew.

He was still walking along the fence as night was settling in. He was now unable to think about anyone except his brother, sure he was a dick most of the time but Daryl still loved him and he did die trying to protect the prison. Daryl had done his grieving when he was away but there was still one thing missing.

He trudged up to the hill and entered the common room to find it empty just like he had hoped. He walked into the kitchen and found a wooden box, he broke off two bits of wood, then with some tape inside the kitchen he taped them together so they made a cross.

He made his way back outside and walked down to where the other graves were and stuck the cross into the ground near the others. It was the least he felt Merle deserved after what he done. It had now gotten completely dark and it was silent apart from the walkers moaning but over time they had gotten used to the noise by now.

Daryl stood in front of the small cross remembering all the times he had had with his brother, good or bad it didn't matter he felt like he needed to just think of Merle for a minute. He was so caught up in his memories that he failed to notice a tear role down his cheek "Miss you brother" he whispered as he knelt down on one knee and placed his hand on the small cross.

He was caught off guard when someone placed a hand on his shoulder, her turned round to see Beth smiling softly at him "So this is where you are" she said softly.

Daryl smiled softly at her as he stood up to stand next to her "Hey" he said softly.

Beth didn't reply. She saw what kind of moment this was, she reached up and wiped away his tear. He almost backed away but he felt like he needed someone and didn't wait any longer to wrap his arms around her. She in return wrapped her arms around his torso and held him giving him the support he needed but would never admit to.

"It's ok, I'm here if you need me" she said softly.

"I know" he replied his voice rough but sweet at the same time. They stayed in this sweet moment neither of them caring whether anyone saw them or not. Beth broke apart from him and pulled out a small pen from her pocket.

"What's that for?" Daryl asked confused.

Beth walked over to the small cross and wrote Merle on it "I saw you come out here with the cross in your hand" she explained as Daryl walked up to see her work and smiled at it and took her hand "Thanks" he said giving her hand a small squeeze.

"I may not have known him but he was important to you" she said softly as they both stared at the cross.

Daryl had to admit that having Beth with him at the moment made him feel that he could trust her with anything and that thought warmed his heart. Beth moved a little so she was leaning into him, he responded by putting his arm around her and holding her close.

"Thank you for this" he said quietly.

Beth smiled against his body "Its ok" she said softly and wrapped her arm around his back pulling them closer than they already were so they could enjoy each others warmth while they paid their respects.

**I have some bad news guys, my updates on this story will be longer than they have been because I had a massive virus on my computer and had to completely wipe my computer clean so I will now be writing as well as dealing with my busy life but I am NOT stopping this story. **

**Also I would like to ask you all something. It is massively hinted that Beth will die in the mid season finale (season 5) so if that happens will you all remain Bethyl shippers and keep reading/writing stories about the couple? Looking forward to hearing your opinions. **

**I in NO way, shape or form own the walking dead. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Guys there will be a spoiler from this weeks walking dead so if you haven't seen it yet then don't read the end of my chapter. **

It had been a week since Daryl had planted Merle's cross. A few things had happened since then. Daryl's hand was fully recovered so he no long wore that damned bandage, his hand was covered in small scars but he was sure they would heal.

He and Beth had began training the day after that night. Daryl had been so frustrated with Beth because she couldn't do anything, even her stance was wrong while holding a gun. He never lost his temper with her but he had struggled greatly with it.

They had trained everyday since then and they had gotten closer over the week. During training they had many accidental touches here and there that made Beth blush and Daryl tense up, it wasn't that they weren't used to each other by now it was the fact that they were outside where others can see them. It was different at the grave because it was dark so no one would see and because their emotions were in other places.

So far they had been able to keep it from the others with none of them suspecting a thing apart from Carol and Michonne but they understood privacy and they didn't even know the whole truth.

Beth was enjoying the time she was spending with Daryl. He was making her feel like everything would truly be ok in this world. He was her rock and if she ever had any trouble she knew he would be there for her. Although she was enjoying all the time and bond with Daryl she was concerned by the fact that on the physical side of whatever they had all they had done were soft, quick kisses here and there. She became worried that he was possibly having second thoughts about all this.

Daryl wouldn't admit to it but the time he was spending with Beth was some of the best of his life. He honestly couldn't believe that they were kind of together, he felt that he was the luckiest guy in the world however at the same time he felt like his luck would run out. She was the sweetest person he had ever met so it only made sense that she would lose interest in someone like him quickly. Because he truly believed that she would soon realise this he made sure not to do too much with her because it would make it that much harder when they split.

Daryl had also noticed that Carl's attitude getting worse but Michonne was giving him a ridiculous amount of work to do so he was happy with that and would only get involved if he upset Beth again.

It was midday and the whether was extremely hot this day. Daryl and Beth was outside working on stabbing techniques, they had a scarecrow sticking in the ground and was the height of an average man/walker.

Beth was facing the scarecrow with a knife in hand listening to Daryl who was standing behind her and giving her tips "When you stab it you need to make sure you get all your bodies momentum into it instead of just your arms strength" he said with no emotion in his voice. When it came to training he left every emotion behind, he was training Beth to survive and take care of herself and he couldn't do that if he was acting on his emotions.

Beth nodded and ran up to the scarecrow and plunged the knife in to the head of the scarecrow before she stumbled back from the force of stopping so suddenly. She turned her head to Daryl who looked unimpressed "You still need a stronger swing and even if you did manage enough power you would be dead from falling over" he said in his still even and rough voice.

Beth looked disappointed before she got up and had a determined look in her eyes, she knew Daryl was being tough because its what was best for her and she respected that.

She was about to have another go when Carol came over holding Judith "So sorry to interrupt but would you look after Judith while I get dinner going?" she asked

Beth's eyes lit up at the request, her and Daryl had been training since morning on many things and she needed some rest "Sure" Beth replied sweetly, putting her knife away and taking the baby from Carol.

Carol smiled a thanks and left them. Beth held Judith in her arms and was making baby faces when Daryl spoke "You know you could of just asked for a rest" Beth was not amused, nothing got by Daryl.

"I need to learn that I can't just take a break when I'm out there" she said in a serious tone but kept her face happy for Judith who was loving the baby faces she was making. Daryl smiled to himself at the attitude Beth had but he didn't want to over work her.

He walked over and stood next to Beth. As soon as he came into sight Judith started moving her arms towards Daryl begging to be picked up by him. Daryl had a grin on his face as he picked her out of Beth's arms "Hey Lil ass kicker" he said happily.

Beth pouted slightly "No fair, how come she loves you so much?" it was a playful pout and Daryl knew that.

"Because I'm awesome" he said having a bigger grin on his face. He had to admit having his two favourite girls around him made him feel like a softy but it made him happy.

Beth let out a small huff "Didn't know you were such a ladies man" she said in a teasing tone.

Daryl looked away from the baby in his arms and looked at Beth "I do try" he was getting more and more comfortable around Beth, day by day and it was showing. He wanted to give her a kiss at this moment but knew he couldn't. That was the major thing that was annoying him. He looked back at Judith who couldn't seem to take her eyes off Daryl "Lets go for a walk" he said and started walking away.

Beth smiled at him, he was such a caring and loving person and he didn't even know it. He always says that he is damaged and broken and it hurt Beth that he only saw that in himself but she would try to change that. She then took off after them.

/

Michonne was sat on a fold up chair in the prison fields, she was looking around the area and smiled to herself when she saw Daryl and Beth walking together with Judith in Daryl's arms.

She heard a groan and was brought back to thing she was doing before having a look around. Carl was in front of her on the floor, he was laying on the ground and violently sweating. Michonne however showed no sympathy "Come on you still got 20 more push ups to go" she said in a stern voice. Since what happened a week ago Michonne had really been putting Carl through hell in training but in a way it was also good for him so she could live with it.

Carl was breathing heavily "I.. I just done 30" he said in between breaths as he lifted his head slightly to look at her but was met with a firm stare.

"Yes you did, now for the rest" she said her voice showing no emotion. Carl picked himself up and done another push up and it was a battle for him as he done another one he muttered something that Michonne didn't hear.

"What did you say?" she asked assertively.

"I said this is pointless" he said speaking up as he once again stopped doing push ups "What am I learning by constantly working out" it was almost as if he demanded to know.

"If you really think getting your strength up is pointless then you don't know nothing" she told him "And if you truly believe it then I'm done with you" she said it bluntly but backed it up with her classic stare.

Carl didn't like the things he was doing now but if Michonne didn't train him then he would have no one to help him and teaching himself wouldn't help him at all. He was still ignoring Beth and still blamed her for him being stuck with Michonne instead of Daryl who in Carl's eyes was being a useful teacher. He got back into position and started doing push ups again.

/

Hershel was sat in the common room with boxes of medicine in front of him. This was what his main job was these days but he didn't mind it. As he picked up a box of painkillers his face dropped. They were down to their last box and Michonne still needed a lot more if she was to make a full recovery.

He was about to get up when Rick walked in "Ah Rick I was just coming to find you" he said as he sat back down.

Rick gave him a concerned look "Everything ok?" he asked and he took a seat near the elderly man.

"We don't have enough painkillers to last for Michonne, let alone if anyone else needs them" he said dis-heartened.

Rick looked down and he himself looked upset about this news. They just couldn't seem to catch a break "Were going to have to go on a run then" he said reluctantly.

"However because of all the training everyone is either too tired or as you said ain't ready" Hershel said. He wasn't trying to make things worse but needed to lay out all the facts.

"I know so it will probably be me and Daryl going then" Rick said as he got up.

"Why don't we tell everyone at dinner?" Hershel said looking up at Rick. Rick only nodded and walked away.

/

It was now evening and everyone had gathered into the common room to eat dinner. Everyone was sat where they normally were and instead of standing on a table Rick just stood from his seat "Everyone I need your attention for a second" everyone stopped their conversations and looked at Rick.

"After Hershel done a check of the medicine we learnt that we don't have enough painkillers for Michonne let alone if anyone else needs them" he looked around the room and he noticed that most eyes had dropped "Because of training I know almost all of you are too tired do this run so that's why I'm going to go on a run" he finished and noticed Hershel looking shocked.

"Hang on" Daryl shouted out from the edge of the room "I'll go instead" he said as he looked at Rick. Beth looked at him and was visibly upset by that statement.

Everyone was looking at Daryl "It's all right Daryl I got this" Rick said in a firm tone but Daryl walked over to him and they were face to face.

"Remember what I told you at that house?" Daryl said and Rick made a quick sideways glance at Carl who was holding Judith. Rick looked back at Daryl and smiled "Fine but we both go on the next one" Daryl nodded and then walked away from Rick.

"Can you leave tomorrow?" Rick asked. As Daryl reached the door he turned round and nodded, he quickly looked at Beth and could see she was upset. He left the room knowing that he would have to speak to her before he leaves tomorrow.

**So Beth died in the walking dead mid-season finale like I thought :( but I have to say I really hate how Maggie reacted, she never once mentioned her sister since the prison fell and all of a sudden she cares deeply? Seems really strange to me. I get that seeing a family member dead would make anyone cry their heart out but if she cared that much then why not look for her after she found Glenn? Yes im a Maggie hater. **

**I really hope the fact that Beth is now dead does not stop all the brilliant Bethyl fic's that are out there because to me they are the best walking dead couple ever. **

**RIP BETH GREENE **

**I in NO way, shape or form own the walking dead. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok this chapter is very short compared to my others but that's because I'm not really confident with my ability to write any kind of relationship activities. **

It was late at night, everyone else had gone to bed awhile ago but Beth just couldn't sleep. She was staring at the ceiling of her cell and couldn't stop thinking of Daryl.

She had been spending everyday with him for over a week now and she was fairly sure that she was in love with the man. She had constantly thought about him while he was gone but since he came back she cant explain it, it was almost as if she needed him but now he was going on a run alone and it was causing pain in her chest.

She sighed and got out of bed. She made her way down the hall towards Daryl's cell, she didn't know if he would be awake but she wanted to talk to him. She felt a chill, she was only wearing a tank top and shorts but she didn't pay much attention to that.

She appeared in the doorway of Daryl's cell and was surprised to see him sat on a chair cleaning his crossbow "You should be resting" she said softly.

Daryl looked up and was slightly surprised to see her in what she was wearing, he caught himself staring at her figure and long legs before he looked away "Couldn't sleep" he replied going back to work on his crossbow.

Beth nodded, over the last week they had shared many things with each other and one of those things was that every time Daryl closed his eyes to sleep he saw Merle's zombified face. Sometimes he could get an hours sleep at most but that was next to nothing and Beth was worried about it.

Beth walked in and sat down on his bed "Want to talk about it?" she asked.

He didn't look at her, he would find it hard to stop staring if he did "nah" he replied. He then set down the crossbow and started cleaning his knifes "What you doing here anyway?" he asked curiously.

"I couldn't sleep so I came to see you" she said sweetly "and I wanted to talk to you as well" she looked at his face to see a reaction but his face didn't change.

"About what?" he asked finally looking at her. She looked so sweet sitting on his bed.

"Do you have to go on that run alone?" she asked worry in her voice.

Daryl sighed, he knew she would be worried but the thought of her being harmed drove him crazy so he sort of understood.

He stood up and opened his arms inviting her for a hug. She instantly got up and hugged him, each of them holding the other close.

"You don't have to worry me, I know what to do and I will be fine" he said softly trying to calm her.

She felt the warmth of his body against hers and she could stay like this forever but her doubts had been bugging her for a few days now and she thought this would be the best time to let them out. She stepped backwards and out of his arms to look at him. He was confused why she was looking serious and he was sure he saw some worry in her eyes.

"Daryl your not regretting us are you?" she saw something she thought she wouldn't see on Daryl's face, it was pure shock.

"Wha... of course not why would you even think that?" he asked instantly. He had never expected Beth to ask that question.

"Its just that what we have is more than friendship, I really care about you Daryl and when people care about each other there meant to be doing stuff?" she asked clearly embarrassed but also sure in what she was saying. She was shocked to see a grin appear on Daryl's face.

"Is that what this is about?" he asked softly

Beth didn't know what to say so she just nodded. She could feel tears in her eyes but she held them back. In a quick movement she found herself yet again being hugged by Daryl.

"I really care about you too Beth, that's why I've been taking things slow with us. I don't want you doing something you will regret" he said as he held her. He felt her hands wrapped around him and her head rest on his chest.

"Why would I regret anything with you?" she asked, she wanted to see his face when she asked this but he was just too warm and comforting.

She felt Daryl shift a little "Lets be honest Beth, your too good for me. I'm a no good, arrogant, red neck and your well the opposite" he said with a saddened voice.

Beth moved back slightly to look at him but kept in contact. She was sad, that much was obvious. She was upset at the fact that Daryl thought he was no good for her.

"Daryl you are more than good enough for me. You have a big heart whether you want to admit it or not. You would do anything to keep me safe and those are only some of the things I love about you. You are the one I want to be with and I wouldn't regret anything" she said as she pulled him down into a kiss.

They broke apart and both were smiling, happy that they had gotten everything off of their chests and the other person had reassured them. Daryl bent down and kissed her again only this time it was more forceful. It took Beth by surprise but she soon found herself kissing him back.

With their lips locked Daryl licked her bottom lip asking for access. Beth grinned against his lips but opened her mouth slightly granting him access. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as their passion filled kiss continued.

Daryl's hands were going through Beth's hair while hers remained on his body. She wasn't exactly experience in this but she had to admit that it felt amazing.

They slowly walked closer to the bed, Daryl lifted her up and placed her on the bed not breaking their kiss. He lay down beside her and they broke apart looking at each other while breathing heavily.

"That what you had in mind?" he asked in between breaths.

Beth smiled and nodded then brought him back into another kiss this time her tongue making its way into his mouth. Daryl didn't mind, he let her lead the way on this one.

Daryl's hand slowly made its way under her shirt and as he cupped her breast she tensed up which made Daryl back off instantly. He removed his hand and stopped the kiss.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean..." Beth started before Daryl placed a finger on her lips stopping her from talking.

"Its fine Beth, your not ready yet" he said smiling. He had figured that she had done little with men and was expecting her to not be fully comfortable yet but that didn't matter to him. He could wait.

Beth smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips "Thank you" she said as she started getting under the covers which earned her a questionable look from Daryl.

"Um what are you doing?" he asked in a playful tone.

"I feel like staying with you tonight" she said as she got comfortable "Got a problem with that?" she asked smirking at him.

He moved under the covers and pulled her into his body "Just make sure you leave early so no one finds out" he said quietly.

Beth relaxed into him and was thankful he didn't object, she felt that even though nothing major happened that they had taken a big step and she didn't want to leave him just yet "Don't worry I will" she said answering his statement before she felt herself starting to drift off and she couldn't be happier to be doing it in the arms of the man she was sure she loved.

**Like I said at the top of the page I'm not comfortable writing that stuff so I hope that it wasn't too bad.**

**Also this will probably be my last post until 2015 so merry xmas and a happy new year to all. **

**I in NO way, shape or form own the walking dead.**


End file.
